En Rouge
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Lily deixou para seu filho mais do que a cor dos seus olhos. Ela deixou seu passado. .RA.
1. O Menino Que Tinha Uma Tia

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** M

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

*******

**LEIAM OS AVISOS PORQUE ELES SÃO IMPORTANTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*******

**~ Esta fanfiction não garante **_**nada**_**.**

**~ Absolutamente nada. De bom senso a canon, passando por personagens in character, atualizações rápidas, finais felizes convencionais (eu ainda defendo que TODOS os meus fins são felizes, vocês que discordam, well), coerência, boa escrita e um Harry ou Dursleys que vocês reconheçam.**

**~ Isto aqui é SLASH do começo ao fim! Dá pra contar nos dedos de uma mão do nosso querido presidente o número de pessoas hétero nessa fic. Eu estou escrevendo esta história para me divertir, porque curto esse tipo de plot, so deal with it. Não gosta fecha a janela e não me encha o saco.**

**~ Atualizações virão quando elas vierem. Eu tenho alguns vários capítulos prontos já, mas como essa fic nasceu da minha vontade de enruivecer gente e das crises de mulherzinha da twin, as atualizações vão depender das reviews *sim, ohmygod, a Dark é o capeta na terra, pedindo reviews sem nem começar a fic, oh, the shame, yadda, yadda*, mas tem explicação: como essa história VAI, DE FATO, beirar o trash, se ela não tiver retorno, eu paro de postar. Simples. E continuo escrevendo para a satisfação sádica minha e da Agy. Isto claro, eu REALMENTE espero que vocês gostem da história, que é bobinha, mas é feita de coração, e eu ficaria encantada em saber que tem mais gente capaz de ler\escrever coisas assim e achar legal e vê-la como o que ela é: diversão.**

**Muy grata.**

* * *

**_En Rouge_**

**O Menino-Que-Tinha-Uma-Tia**

Petunia Dursley poderia ser muitas coisas, mas não era má.

Amarga, talvez, ressentida, um tanto quanto curiosa _demais_ para o bem dos seus vizinhos, normal _demais_ para o bem da sua própria sanidade, mas ela não era má.

Sentia falta de muita coisa em sua vida e também sentia falta de muitas coisas das quais não tinha com quem falar. Petunia sabia o que era sentir falta de algo que nunca teve, por exemplo, e se por vezes essa falta se manifestava em forma de ciúme, ressentimento e raiva, ela não tinha culpa.

Era só quem ela era.

Petunia perdera a irmã quando elas eram crianças. Ela saberia dizer até a hora, se alguém se importasse em perguntar, mas ninguém se importava e ela era, de certa forma, grata, porque se ninguém soubesse o quanto doía... bom, ficava mais fácil fingir que simplesmente _não_ doía. Mas como ia dizendo antes, Petunia sabia a hora em que havia perdido a irmã. Fora na exata hora em que o garoto Snape – esfarrapado, mal vestido, mal humorado e _feio_ Snape – aparecera e contara à sua irmã que ela era uma bruxa.

Porque, veja bem, o maior ressentimento de Petunia não era que Lily era uma bruxa, nem que ela mesma _não_ era uma. O maior ressentimento dela era que Lily, desde que o outro garoto mágico aparecera, simplesmente já não virava para _ela_, com os olhos brilhando, para contar o que havia acontecido. Ela fora cortada da magia e do mundo mágico e da vida de sua irmã por causa de uma falha que não era sua. Ou talvez não fosse falha, fosse apenas a sua maneira de ser. A maneira de Lily era diferente e ela teria conseguido viver com isso, se ela não tivesse sido cortada da vida da irmã.

Mas agora, tantos, tantos anos mais tarde, isso não era aqui nem lá, já não fazia diferença alguma, porque mesmo que visse que brigar com sua irmã e chamá-la de '_esquisita'_ não era a melhor forma de chamar a sua atenção, sua irmã já estava longe demais para que pudesse alcançá-la.

Petunia Dursley não era má.

Ela só queria ter uma segunda chance.

Era uma manhã como qualquer outra para Petunia Dursley que acordara cedo para fazer café da manhã para seu marido e preparar a primeira mamadeira de seu filho. O sol estava brilhando apesar do ar gelado da manhã, e Petunia cantarolava baixinho uma música que estava tocando nas rádios, quando abrira a porta para pegar o leite e viu algo que a fez gritar.

Vernon, ouvindo a comoção, veio gingando em direção à esposa e encarou o embrulhinho na sua porta.

Lentamente, Petunia abaixou-se e ergueu o pequeno embrulho em seus braços, levando-o até a mesa da cozinha, onde os vizinhos não poderiam ver o que estava no monte de cobertores.

Com cuidado e curiosidade, ela abriu o cobertorzinho verde claro, com Vernon espiando por sobre seu ombro, e o que ela viu a fez piscar algumas vezes e até mesmo beliscar seu próprio braço.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily a encaravam sonolentos, quase cobertos por um maço de cabelos bagunçados e vermelho intenso – iguais aos de Lily. O bebê sorriu para ela, e esticou os bracinhos para ser levantado dos cobertores, e Petunia não soube o que fazer.

"Ele é... o filho... _deles_, Petunia?", Vernon perguntou em um sussurro alto, "É um dos _esquisitos_?"

E Petunia, atendendo ao pedido silencioso do bebê, encarando os olhinhos verdes, os cabelos iguais aos de Lily, os traços do rosto, delicados como os da sua irmã, virou-se para o marido sorrindo.

"Não. Ele não é filho _deles_.", ela sussurrou de volta, notando um envelope entre as dobras do cobertor, "Ele é meu sobrinho.", ela completou, saindo da cozinha, onde seu marido ainda piscava, atordoado.

* * *

**Para você, cara pessoa linda que chegou até aqui, MUITO OBRIGADA POR LER e bem vindo a mais uma loucura da tia Dark! Para os leitores costumeiros, isso aqui é uma **_**funfic**_**, feita para desanuviar meus pensamentos densos e tudo mais, dos quais a Soma está cheia. Eu ainda não surtei geral. Eu só precisava de algo leve e descontraído para escrever, porque minha VIDA anda angst e agoniante e virada em **_**plot twists**_** que eu não exatamente recebo de braços abertos, então a Soma estava me sugando. Espero que gostem, deixem review, e leiam os próximos três capítulos que são, na verdade, onde o plot verdadeiro desta pequenina obra de fanficção começa.**

**Muito agradecida mesmo a quem leu.**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	2. As Cartas do Mal

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** M

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

**Primeiro, agradecer PACAS a quem deixou review e me deu um voto de confiança! Vocês são lindos!**

**Gente, deixa só eu lembrar vocês que a Lily era ruiva. Tipos que o James ainda é o pai do Harry, só que em vez de ser uma cópia **_**dele**_**, oh, well, leiam o capítulo e vocês vão descobrir! XD**

**Capitulinho dedicado a Fla, linda, que gosta de coisas alegres. Beijos, linda!**

* * *

_**En Rouge**_

**As Cartas do Mal**

Quase dez anos se passaram do dia em que Harry Potter fora encontrado na porta da casa dos tios e Harry achava que simplesmente não tinha nada do que reclamar.

Ele nunca ganhou tantos presentes quanto Duddley, nem tampouco fora tão mimado, mas isso era bom para ele, porque até mesmo Vernon acabava por elogiar seu comportamento em frente das visitas.

Com quase onze anos, Harry era baixo para sua idade e suas feições e estrutura pequena, combinados com os traços do seu rosto e os cabelos longos, o faziam parecer uma menina, ou era isso que seu primo dizia quando queria ofendê-lo.

Harry, no entanto, não se importava com isso, porque sua tia sempre dissera que ele se parecia com a mãe. Tinha os mesmos traços de rosto, a mesma cor de cabelo – que não eram lisos com os de sua mãe, no entanto, o que era a razão para mantê-los compridos: ele podia controlá-los dessa forma -, a mesma estrutura, os mesmos olhos vibrantes e a qualidade que sua tia mais falava: seu sorriso.

Ele crescera ouvindo histórias de sua mãe e sua tia quando elas eram pequenas, e seu tio às vezes reclamava que ele _realmente_ parecia uma menininha com a maneira como ainda pedia para que Petunia lhe contasse histórias, mas mesmo esses comentários não tinham maldade, eram apenas implicância amigável.

Duddley e Harry não eram exatamente amigos, mas o primo maior e um pouco mais velho gostava de defender Harry de quem o incomodasse. Seu primo não tinha permissão para maltratá-lo, e na única vez que Duddley batera nele, fora também a única em que Duddley fora para a cama sem jantar. Ele era pequeno demais para brigar, dizia sua tia. Seu tio dizia que ele nunca seria um homem grande como Duddley e que por isso Duddley tinha que tomar conta do primo, não brigar com ele, mas a voz não tinha veneno, era mais uma constatação.

Harry sabia que sua tia e sua mãe passaram anos sem conversar e sua tia havia dado a carta que viera com ele, no dia em que fora deixado na porta deles, quando ele tinha oito anos.

Ele era uma criança que confiava em todos e mesmo quando tinha que ficar em casa para ajudar sua tia em vez de ir brincar na rua, ele não conseguia achar ruim. Mas Harry, por algum motivo, não gostava do que estava escrito naquela carta.

E Harry, quase como sua tia, não confiava em mágica.

Ele não tinha, na verdade, razão para confiar. Algumas vezes, quando ele era pequeno, uma ou duas coisas haviam acontecido, mas aquilo deixava sua tia tão nervosa e, pelo que Harry sentia, tão triste, que ele controlava para que nada mais acontecesse. Magia, do tipo que Harry e seus pais tinham, não da que ele assistia na TV, causava tristeza à sua tia e havia causado a morte de seus pais.

Por que ele confiaria em magia?

Era por isso que naquela manhã de verão, Harry estava, com sua tia e primo, comprando os uniformes de suas novas escolas. Duddley iria para Smeltings, a antiga escola de Vernon, e Harry, de certa forma, sempre pensou que também iria para lá, mas depois de uma longa conversa entre sua tia e seu tio, foi decidido que ele não tinha o temperamento certo para o lugar. Harry, então, iria para uma escola particular e pequena, onde o currículo intenso prometia extrair o melhor de cada aluno. A escola fora indicada por uma das professoras de Harry, que notara o quanto o menino gostava de estudar, e tinha aulas desde música até matemática avançada, em que o aluno poderia se especializar, para facilitar a entrada na universidade de sua escolha, mais tarde.

Harry estava, na verdade, absolutamente orgulhoso consigo mesmo. Era uma das melhores escolas do país e seu tio anunciara, com um certo orgulho, que ele pagaria pela escola, por Harry decidir tomar o caminho 'certo'. Seus uniformes e seus materiais, no entanto, foram pagos pela sua tia, como um presente.

Já em casa, ele olhava seu novo uniforme em cima da cama e sorria. Não era como se ele realmente amasse estudar tanto assim, mas desde cedo ele notara que inteligência nunca fora o forte de Duddley, mas que seus tios não parecia achar isso um problema. Duddley era grande e intimidador e seu tio sempre tivera orgulho dele por isso. Sendo como era, Harry sabia que nunca ia ser como o primo – que sempre fora quem tomara a frente nas poucas brigas em que Harry havia se metido -, mas ele também queria que seus tios tivessem um motivo para se orgulhar dele, e se estudar lhe desse esse motivo, era o que ele faria.

O dia corria sem incidentes, e Harry foi dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

No dia seguinte era o seu aniversário e ele estava ansioso para que chegasse.

~*~

O cheiro do café da manhã invadiu o quarto de Harry segundos antes de sua tia abrir a porta e acordá-lo com um carinho em seus cabelos e um sorriso.

"Feliz aniversário.", ela disse, abrindo a janela e puxando as cobertas do garoto sorridente, "O café está pronto, vista-se e desça, seu tio e Duddley estão esperando por você."

Harry aprontou-se rápido, descendo os degraus de dois em dois, abrindo um grande sorriso ao ver os cinco pacotes de presentes sobre a mesa do café da manhã. Não era nada como os trinta e sete que Duddley havia ganhado, mas ele não se importava, porque sempre gostava das coisas que recebia, diferente de Duddley que parecia se aborrecer com cada presente em, no máximo, meia hora. Da sua tia ele ganhara algumas roupas e tênis novos, que ele agradeceu com um sorriso e um abraço. Duddley comprara um tabuleiro de xadrez portátil, que ele entregou com um tapinha nas costas do garoto menor e um comentário sobre nerds gostarem de jogos como aquele. De seu tio, ele ganhou um relógio esportivo, que ele agradeceu com um abraço - Vernon nunca fora uma pessoa muito afetiva em se tratando de Duddley, sempre tapas nas costas, ou bagunçar seu cabelo, mas Harry sempre tivera um jeito de fazer o homem sorrir e seus raros abraços faziam até mesmo Petunia ficar feliz.

O café da manhã transcorreu como sempre, Duddley e Vernon consumindo quantidades enormes de comida em um espaço de tempo obscenamente curto, Harry e Petunia comendo menos e com muito mais educação. Depois de terminada a refeição, ao invés de ajudar com a louça como sempre fazia, Harry foi mandado para a sala brincar, já que havia começado a chover. Uma vez lá, o ruivo decidiu tentar ensinar Duddley a jogar xadrez, e Harry podia jurar que viu o garoto sorrir ao vê-lo empolgado com o jogo.

Vernon tinha o dia de folga, e Petunia, depois de terminar de arrumar a cozinha, sentou-se na sala com suas agulhas de tricô, Vernon acompanhando o jornal na televisão, enquanto os meninos jogavam no chão da sala.

E foi nesse ambiente calmo e familiar que tudo o que Harry mais temia no mundo aconteceu: uma coruja de penas molhadas e arrepiadas entrou pela fresta da janela da cozinha e largou uma grande e pesada carta de pergaminho em seu colo.

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se e ele olhou fixamente para a carta por longos segundos antes de prontamente desmaiar.

Petunia correu a ajudar o sobrinho, enquanto Vernon pegava a carta com uma expressão entre o temor e o nojo, e a colocava sobre a mesa de jantar.

"Duddley, traga água para seu primo.", Petunia pediu em um tom urgente, e Duddley se apressou para cumprir a tarefa, Harry abrindo os olhos temerosos e sentando no chão assim que ele chegara com o copo de água na mão.

O olhar do garoto mais novo fixou-se sobre a mesa onde a carta aparentemente inocente estava, e ele começou a tremer apesar do clima abafado do dia.

"Eu não quero ir. Tia Petunia, eu não quero ir, eles não podem me fazer ir, eu não quero ir!", o tom assustado dele foi o suficiente para fazer Petunia abraçá-lo e puxá-lo para sentar ao lado dela no sofá, acariciando os cabelos longos do menino, que agora chorava.

"Não se preocupe, Harry, nós não vamos deixar que você vá. Nós somos seus guardiões, lembra? Você não pode ir a lugar algum sem a nossa permissão, e nós não vamos dar permissão para você ir a nenhum lugar perigoso como aquela... _escola_.", a última palavra fora falada como se 'escola' fosse o pior palavrão da face da terra.

Enquanto a mulher tentava acalmar o menino, Vernon abrira a carta e estava lendo o seu conteúdo com toda a intenção de descobrir como fazer para que ele não fosse ara aquele lugar. O garoto _queria_ ser bom e normal, e nada no universo iria impedi-lo de fazer exatamente o que ele queria.

"Eles pedem uma resposta. Nós vamos escrever que você não quer ir, Harry, e você não vai. Simples assim. Nós já temos a sua matrícula pronta na sua nova escola, e é para lá que você vai."

"Promete, tio Vernon? Promete que eu não vou precisar ir... _pra lá?_", grandes olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas em um rosto pálido e delicado imploravam por confirmação e Vernon acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, aprumando a peito.

"Eu prometo, Harry."

Em um gesto rápido, Harry atirou-se ao homem, abraçando-o da melhor forma possível já que seus braços finos não conseguiam fechar ao redor dele, nem ele conseguia alcançar o pescoço quase inexistente do tio.

"Obrigado, tio Vernon."

"Ora, ora, não foi nada.", ele respondeu sem jeito, dando leves tapinhas no topo da cabeça do menino.

Logo, Harry escrevia cuidadosamente uma resposta no pedaço de pergaminho, e a coruja, que até então passara despercebida, pegara a carta em seu bico e saíra pela janela.

Depois daquilo, a família decidiu sair pelo dia, querendo esquecer que o incidente jamais acontecera.

Eram simplesmente uma família normal, no fim das contas.

~*~

Minerva McGonagall era uma mulher reservada, extremamente rígida e responsável. Foram seus admiráveis atributos e sua inequívoca competência que a trouxeram a seu cargo de Vice-Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Com tal cargo vinha a incumbência de enviar e receber as respostas de cada um dos novos alunos da instituição. O trabalho trazia grande responsabilidade, mas não era exatamente desafiador. As cartas eram endereçadas magicamente, e enviadas através das corujas da escola. Assim que retornavam, com as respostas prontas, elas se autodividiam nas pilhas de recusas e aceitações. As aceitações então passavam para o livro-registro da escola e as recusas eram examinadas caso a caso. Tais recusas, no entanto, eram raras, e tratavam-se principalmente de pais trouxas – em cujos casos, as cartas nem mesmo eram respondidas – ou alunos cujos pais já haviam decidido por outra instituição.

Durante a execução desta tarefa aquele ano, Minerva McGonagall recebeu um susto.

Segurando a carta fortemente entre as mãos, a mulher seguiu até o escritório do diretor da escola. Lá, depois de ser admitida, tal diretor ficou intrigado pela palidez da professora com quem trabalhava há anos.

"Minerva, o que a traz aqui? Algum problema?"

Ao invés de responder, a professora apenas colocou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa do diretor, que o apanhou e ergueu à altura dos olhos. Lá, em letra firme e cuidadosa, mas ainda com um toque infantil, estava a recusa mais inesperada de todos os anos em que ele fora diretor daquela escola.

"_Muito obrigado pela oferta, mas eu não pretendo estudar Bruxaria._

_Grato pela compreensão,_

_H. J. Potter."_

"Parece que temos um sério problema, cara Minerva."

~*~

Depois do 'episódio da carta' houve uma certa mudança na dinâmica da residência dos Dursley. Duddley sentiu, pela primeira vez, que seu primo, com quem havia crescido desde que conseguia se lembrar, podia simplesmente ter sumido da sua casa e isso o trouxa à conclusão de que ele não queria que Harry fosse embora. Ele não era muito divertido, nem a melhor companhia do mundo para brincar ou sair, mas tinha senso de humor e era inteligente, o que fazia Duddley se sentir um pouco mais inteligente também.

Ao invés de ignorar o primo como sempre havia feito, Duddley começou a chamar Harry para ir brincar com ele e seus amigos, e prometeu que defenderia Harry se os outros garotos decidissem implicar com ele. Tendo a aprovação da tia, Harry saía com Duddley quase todos os dias, e Petunia simplesmente decidiu que meninos de onze anos não deviam ficar em casa fazendo tarefas: a perspectiva de perder seu sobrinho para _aquele mundo_ como havia perdido a sua irmã lhe dera a súbita vontade de mimar Harry até que ele dissesse chega.

Vernon, que sempre tivera um fraco pelo menino, não podia deixar de sentir orgulho do pequeno ruivinho. Ele decidira ser normal como eles, ficar com a sua família e não com aqueles _esquisitos_ e ele trazia presentes freqüentes para Harry agora – quase tantos quanto trazia para Duddley, apesar de diferentes em sua natureza: Harry ganhava livros e jogos de raciocínio, Duddley ganhava luvas de boxe e jogos de computador, mas Harry estava feliz mesmo assim.

De uma maneira geral, a tal carta acabara por ser algo bom: ele se sentia mais e mais _família_ na **sua casa**.

Fora em uma noite como todas as outras que as coisas começaram a sair mal para a família Dursley.

Os meninos jogavam um jogo no videogame, sentados no chão, em frente à tv, enquanto Vernon lia o jornal e prestava meia atenção às notícias que Petunia contava da vizinhança enquanto tricotava após o jantar.

A campainha soou e Vernon levantou-se para atender, perguntando-se quem poderia ser à uma hora daquelas, já se passavam das nove horas da noite de domingo, no fim das contas.

Abrindo a porta, Vernon deparou-se com um homem de barba longa e um terno verde-ácido com uma gravata rosa-elétrico, e uma mulher vestida com uma saia simples e uma blusa combinando. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Vernon não teve a chance de falar, quando o homem de terno estranho oferecera a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Ah, caro Sr Dursley, Albus Dumbledore.", Vernon cumprimentou o homem, desconfiado, "Podemos entrar, por favor? Temos um assunto importantíssimo a discutir."

"Você sabe que horas são?", perguntou Vernon em voz irritada, mas o homem sorriu e forçou sua entrada na casa, sendo seguido pela mulher que olhava em volta em desgosto.

"Sim, sim, por isso acho prudente entrarmos para discutirmos nosso assunto, não é mesmo?"

Vernon, ainda desconfiado, levou os dois até a sala e ia perguntar quem era a mulher, quando Petunia levantou-se de um salto, voz aguda e alta, um dedo acusador em direção aos recém chegados, enquanto a outra mão fazia sinal para que os meninos fossem para trás dela.

"_Vocês!_", ela gritou e Harry soube: eram os bruxos e eles haviam vindo para pegá-lo.

~*~

Minerva olhava para a casinha de classe média-alta com um certo desgosto. O filho de dois dos seus alunos favoritos sendo criado num ambiente _estéril_ como aquele! Era um absurdo.

Assim que entraram na sala e a mulher que mais parecia um cavalo gritara, Minerva viu, pela primeira vez desde que ele era um bebezinho, o filho de James e Lily e conteve uma exclamação de surpresa. O menino se escondia atrás do primo, que, por impulso, tinha pegado uma das mãos do garoto menor na sua. Era ruivo, do mesmo tom de vermelho escuro dos cabelos de Lily. Os olhos verdes, naquele momento assustados, a fizeram lembrar imediatamente da menina curiosa e de temperamento curto. Os cabelos longos, presos de maneira frouxa, com mechas onduladas caindo ao redor do rosto, os traços quase _delicados_, a estrutura pequena... ele era todo Lily. Dos olhos ao cabelo, passando pelo tom pálido de pele e a postura.

O par de olhos verdes ainda olhava para os recém-chegados, grandes de medo puro e ansiedade, e Minerva tentou dissipar o mal-estar presente na sala.

"Olá, Harry.", o olhar que ia da tia para Albus e então de volta para a tia parou no rosto dela e Minerva sorriu, mesmo que de maneira formal. O menino não fez nenhum movimento no sentido de responder ao seu cumprimento, no entanto, apenas se encolheu ainda mais atrás do primo, que por sua vez, se encolheu ainda mais atrás dos pais, uma barreira de Dursleys na frente do menino tão diferente deles.

Bom, pensou Minerva, isso certamente era inesperado. Ela jamais imaginou que os trouxas fossem _gostar_ de Harry, muito menos protegê-lo como estavam fazendo naquele momento.

"Harry, nós viemos até aqui para levar você para a escola.", ela disse, em uma tentativa quase bem sucedida de soar suave.

"Ele não vai pra sua escola _perigosa_!", berrou Vernon, sua voz sacudindo os pequenos enfeites de cristal das prateleiras atrás dele e Minerva teve que encarar o homem e considerar o que ele estava dizendo.

Ele não os estava acusando de serem anormais, como Lily com tanta freqüência dizia que sua irma a chamava, nem os mandando embora, nem tentando mandar Harry com eles.

Eles os estavam chamando de perigosos. Eles estavam escondendo Harry.

Eles _se importavam_.

Isso por si só lançou uma nova luz sobre os trouxas que fez Minerva reconsiderar tudo que havia pensado sobre eles antes.

Infelizmente sua opinião não parecia ser compartilhada por Dumbledore, que tinha o rosto sério e encarava Vernon como se ele fosse uma ameaça.

"Senhor Dursley, seja razoável. Harry será bem tratado na escola, e vocês não terão que se preocupar com ele..."

"_Se preocupar com ele?!_", repetiu a mulher magra e Minerva teve que se conter para não se encolher com o tom de voz dela, "E o que você _acha_ que meu sobrinho é para que nós **não** nos preocupemos com ele? Ele não vai para aquele lugar impossível, com gente maluca andando por lá!"

"Senhora Dursley, vocês não podem privar Harry de uma educação que ele merece ter!"

"Mas eu posso e **vou** protegê-lo dos perigos que essa educação traz e ele não vai!"

"Senhora...", mas antes que Albus pudesse continuar falando, a menor pessoa da sala deu um passo para o lado, de maneira a ficar visível e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, olhando feio para os dois bruxos mais velhos da sala.

"Eu não-quero-ir!"

"Harry...", Dumbledore começou lentamente, sorrindo para o garotinho, "Você não imagina o que você pode aprender! Magia é uma parte do que você é, você tem de aprender a controlá-la! Além disso, seus pais..."

"Foram assassinados por um bruxo maluco que vocês não sabem se morreu ou não. Eu não sei quem o senhor é, nem muito menos porque decidiu só aparecer aqui depois de dez anos se queria tanto que eu soubesse sobre magia, mas eu não quero ir para essa escola. E vocês não podem me obrigar!"

Os dois bruxos foram silenciados com as palavras do menino que parecia ter superado seu momento de coragem e se escondia atrás do tio, novamente.

Em uma cena quase irreal, o homem enorme colocou uma das mãos em volta dos ombros do garoto de maneira protetora e seu primo tomou a mão dele novamente, Petunia olhando feio para os dois bruxos.

"Acho que essa foi a palavra final dele. Harry foi aceito em uma das escolas mais seletivas do país, nós já temos tudo preparado para ele lá. Ele _quer_ e vai ir para a escola que _ele mesmo escolheu_. E essa é nossa palavra final."

Dumbledore apenas olhava para a família à sua frente e Minerva podia quase ver as engrenagens do cérebro do seu antigo amigo e diretor funcionando. Isso não iria acabar bem.

"Eu vejo que se importam com Harry. Eu realmente esperava que vocês o acolhessem como um segundo filho, e vejo agora que meus mais sinceros desejos se tornaram realidade. Mas negar a uma criança a educação necessária para controlar sua magia é um crime contra as leis bruxas. Se esse caso for levado a público, principalmente com o status de Harry, ele muito provavelmente será tirado dos seus cuidados. Harry atender a Hogwarts não é uma simples questão de desejo. É uma necessidade."

Minerva sentiu seu próprio coração apertar quando viu as primeiras lágrimas caírem dos olhos verdes do menino que correu para a tia e jogou-se nos braços dela, chorando.

"Eu não quero ir, tio Vernon prometeu, tia Petunia, eu não quero ir, eu não quero deixar vocês, eu não quero ir!"

Se olhares matassem, Albus Dumbledore seria um cadáver com os olhares que os três Dursley lançavam a ele.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry, mas é como as coisas são.", Albus complementou e Minerva podia ver que nem ele esperava uma reação tão forte do menino ou dos familiares dele.

"Vamos, Harry,", disse Minerva, tentando alegrar o menino, "Você não tem curiosidade de conhecer a escola dos seus pais?"

O menino balançou a cabeça em negação, enterrando ainda mais a cabeça ruiva no ombro da tia, que estava sentada no sofá com a criança no colo, os ombros pequenos sacudindo com soluços.

"Bom, nós vamos deixar uma nova carta para você, Harry, com sua lista de materiais e as instruções de como obtê-los, e a chave do seu cofre, com o dinheiro que seus pais deixaram para você. Vemos você dia primeiro de Setembro.", Albus terminou com um sorriso, dando as costas para sair, quando a voz aguda de Petunia o fez parar.

"Ele pode ter que estudar Magia, mas para aquela escola ele não vai."

Albus virou-se lentamente e Minerva teve de conter um sorriso.

Ela definitivamente simpatizava com Petunia Dursley.

"Petunia...", ele começou, mas a mulher apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Não, Senhor Dumbledore, não interessa o que diga, para a sua escola ele não vai. Se ainda há perigos para ele, como o senhor deixou claro na carta que deixou para nós, na Inglaterra – principalmente a sua escola - é o lugar menos seguro para Harry. Lily me falou de outras escolas. Acredito que uma delas na França...", ela meio afirmou, meio questionou, e Minerva concordou com a cabeça quando viu o olhar da mulher, e Petunia prosseguiu, "Harry é fluente em francês. Quando ele saiu do curso de Artes Marciais porque não gostou, nós o colocamos em aulas particulares. Ele ainda vai estudar magia e não há nada que vocês possam fazer para impedi-lo. Para a sua escola ele não vai.", a mulher repetiu, e Minerva podia ver Albus abrindo a boca para contestar, mas uma cotovelada dela o fez calar-se.

"Albus, uma palavra, por favor.", ela disse seriamente, pegando o homem mais alto pelo braço e levando-o até o hall da casa.

"Minerva, você não pode seriamente..."

"Você que não pode seriamente pensar que algum dia vai ter a confiança daquele garoto se você tirá-lo da família, Albus, e essa é a única maneira de Harry ir para Hogwarts."

"Certamente Petunia vai acabar cedendo..."

"Não, Albus, ela não vai. É uma mãe protegendo seu filho. Até mesmo o menino Dursley parece protetor em relação a Harry. Fale com Maxime. Com o passar dos anos talvez nós possamos persuadir Harry a voltar para a Inglaterra, mas agora é a nossa única escolha se quisermos algum dia ter Harry do nosso lado."

O velho bruxo ficou em silêncio longos minutos, até dar um suspiro derrotado e concordar com um aceno de cabeça, voltando à sala.

A cena lá fez Minerva sorrir, mesmo sem querer. Harry ainda estava no colo da tia, um copo de água nas mãos, o rosto manchado de vermelho do choro, a cabeça descansando no ombro da mulher, que acariciava os cabelos vermelhos do menino. Seu primo voltara a segurar sua mão, e seu tio estava parado protetoramente em frente aos três, de pé na frente do sofá.

Eram uma família estranha, mas eram uma família.

"Você está disposto a ir para uma escola na França, Harry?", Dumbledore questionou, e o menino olhou primeiro para a tia e então para o tio, recebendo acenos de confirmação dos dois, e então ele mesmo acenou afirmativamente para Dumbledore que suspirou.

"Muito bem, então. Eu entrarei em contato com a diretora da escola e Minerva deve retornar ainda esta semana para ajudá-los. Tenham uma boa noite.", o bruxo disse, saindo, enquanto Minerva sorria para o menino mais uma vez.

"Você parece muito com sua mãe.", ela disse e recebeu o primeiro sorriso de Harry como recompensa.

"Obrigado.", ela sorriu mais uma vez e saiu.

Certamente não era o começo que ela esperava, mas era um começo.

* * *

"**OMG, mas teu Harry está um ABSURDO de tão OOC!"**

**É, está, eu sei. XD **

**Espero que vocês ainda estejam curtindo a minha fic maluca, sejam amores e POR FAVOR**

**R E V I E W !**


	3. O Novo Velho Mundo

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

* * *

_**En Rouge**_

**O Novo Velho Mundo**

Minerva retornou aquela semana com a carta de admissão de Harry para a _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_. O menino, embora ainda não muito feliz com a perspectiva de ter de aprender magia, estava visivelmente empolgado com o fato de que sua nova escola era fora do país. Apesar disso, Minerva teve de reafirmar várias vezes que ele teria Chaves do Portal para vir para casa no Natal, Páscoa e férias de Verão, a menos que ele escolhesse ficar na Escola.

O que era simplesmente óbvio que ele não faria, pela maneira como ele parecia grudar-se ao lado de Petunia a cada segundo que tinha a chance. Ele era uma criança de onze anos indo viver sem supervisão dos adultos que conhecia pela primeira vez. Medo e excitação eram tudo que ele conseguia sentir.

Minerva trouxe a carta de Harry e teve o prazer de levar – a ele, Duddley e Petunia – até o beco Diagonal, onde Harry comprou os suprimentos necessários para seu primeiro trimestre de escola. A lista, Minerva notou, era praticamente a mesma de Hogwarts, as principais diferenças sendo a língua dos livros – obviamente franceses – e algumas matérias que eram diferentes. Harry teria, durante os dois primeiros anos de escola, História das Artes das Trevas para só então começar a aprender a sua Defesa, e além das disciplinas base (Feitiços, Poções, História da Magia, História das Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Herbologia), os alunos tinham de escolher três matérias suplementares, entre esportes e atividades, das quais Harry escolheu música (momento no qual os olhos de Petunia pareciam saltar das órbitas de orgulho, e ela insistiu em comprar um violino – instrumento de escolha de Harry), literatura bruxa e equitação.

As compras transcorreram sem maiores problemas, a não ser o pequeno incidente na loja de Varinhas, em que Harry se recusou a comprar a varinha que 'o havia escolhido', conforme dissera Olivander, por ter o mesmo cerne da varinha do Lorde das Trevas, o que levou o homem a encará-lo seriamente por um longo minuto, até rir levemente e mandar que Harry voltasse dali a três dias – Olivander teria que fazer uma varinha sob medida para o garoto.

Três dias depois, Minerva, Harry, Petunia e Duddley voltaram ao Beco Diagonal a tempo de apanhar as novas vestes de escola de Harry – túnicas imaculadamente brancas, echarpes cinza gelo, iguais às calças, e uma capa azul claro, de tecido muito leve, todas as peças com o brasão da escola (duas varinhas cruzadas com três estrelas em cada ponta) bordado em fio prata - e, finalmente, a varinha do menino, feita sob medida, uma peça de 29 centímetros de Aveleira cinza pálido, quase branco, e uma rara combinação de pêlo de unicórnio embebido no veneno de um animal chamado Basilisco.

Compras feitas, cartas enviadas e um método de comunicação com sua família estabelecido, Harry deitou-se na sua última noite antes de ir para a escola, sentindo como se milhares de borboletas morassem em seu estômago. Seus olhos corriam da varinha, que repousava na mesinha de cabeceira, a seu malão, pousado nos pés da cama, ambos do mesmo tom de cinza pálido, embora o malão reluzisse com a fraca luz da lua, seus fechos de prata e iniciais gravadas refletindo a luz.

Ele jamais imaginara que tinha tanto dinheiro à sua disposição e tentara seriamente pagar pelos seus materiais e suprimentos – afinal, seus tios já haviam pagado pelos seus suprimentos uma vez, para a escola que ele _não_ iria - mas Vernon aparentemente tomava como questão de orgulho pagar pela educação do sobrinho. Harry sorrira e não reclamara, seu tio dissera que ele devia guardar aquele dinheiro para quando fosse um adulto e tivesse que decidir como viver sua vida. Mas não era a quantidade ou sua forma curiosa de moedas de ouro que o mantinha acordado. Era o fato de que aquilo tudo um dia pertencera a seus pais. Exatamente como a magia que ele tinha era legado deles dois, um pedacinho deles deixado para trás, ainda mais parecido com sua mãe do que apenas cabelos, pele e olhar. Sua tia parecia absolutamente em paz com o fato de que ele iria estudar magia, e Harry pensava que era mais uma maneira da mulher se desculpar com sua irmã: sua aceitação incondicional do sobrinho o maior pedido de perdão que ela poderia fazer.

Mas ele ainda tinha medo. Medo da história de seus pais estar tão arraigada a sua pele que ele teria o mesmo fim deles, morto em guerra contra um mal que não era dele para lutar. E por isso recusara a varinha que o esquisito homem da loja de varinhas queria que ele levasse - ele não se importava em levar a varinha-irmã da varinha que lhe dera a sua estranha cicatriz: ele se importava em levar com ele a irmã da varinha que matara seus pais.

Era o seu primeiro passo para a diferença entre ele e seus pais. Eles três eram mágicos, eles três foram um dia uma família, mas eles dois já não estavam aqui. Mas Harry estaria.

Porque se recusava a se deixar cair.

**~*~**

Harry acordara saltitando na manhã seguinte e já estava de pé mal o sol havia raiado. McGonagall estaria na casa dos Dursley por volta das quatro da tarde com a chave do portal que levaria Harry até Beauxbatons, mas mesmo sabendo que não sairia de casa por outras quase doze horas, Harry não conseguia mais dormir.

França! Magia! E sem ninguém que ele conhecesse! Esses eram basicamente os únicos três pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça do menino, que procedeu então a enlouquecer os outros habitantes da casa, variando entre crises de choro consoladas por Petunia ou Duddley – que chegou a oferecer seus próprios doces para que o primo parasse de chorar – ou crises intermináveis de riso nervoso que Vernon tentou aplacar com olhares severos que não surtiram muito efeito quando ele acabava rindo junto.

Café da manhã e almoço foram experiências absurdas, quando Harry, em sua excitação, acabou por deixar sua magia reagir e pratos e copos flutuavam a alguns centímetros da mesa durante toda a refeição. Duddley não apreciara muito ter que caçar sua comida, mas não conseguia ficar bravo com o primo. A única reação de Petunia fora fechar as cortinas da cozinha para que os vizinhos não vissem o que acontecia dentro da sua casa.

Nada conseguia capturar a atenção do menino por mais de cinco minutos. Nem televisão, jogos, ou o computador que dividia com o primo. Quando o garotinho perguntou pela quarta vez em três minutos que horas eram, porque seu relógio digital parara de funcionar repentinamente durante o café da manhã, Vernon decidiu se ocupar com algo e sumiu da casa por duas horas e voltou trazendo relógios novos para os meninos – analógicos desta vez. Harry se distraiu durante um total de dois minutos vendo os ponteiros andando e então teve mais uma crise de choro. Ele não queria ficar longe dos tios. Com este objetivo claro, o ruivo se trancou no armário embaixo das escadas e decidiu – anunciando sei intento a altos brados - que não sairia de casa. E então Vernon teve de lembrá-lo de que ele estaria indo para uma outra escola, mesmo que não fosse estudar magia, e que ir para a França com magia era ainda mais rápido do que ir para sua escola não-mágica de carro.

Com isso, Harry saiu do armário saltitando mais uma vez.

Levando tudo em consideração fora, sem dúvida alguma, o dia mais longo da vida de Petunia e Vernon.

Eram exatamente três e meia quando Minerva bateu na porta dos Dursley, que foi aberta por uma criaturinha saltitante que tinha os cabelos praticamente vibrando de excitação. Minerva parou chocada durante um minuto e então entrou, cumprimentando calmamente Petunia e Vernon que pareciam exaustos.

"Como vai, Harry?"

O menino sorriu amplamente, mas de maneira nervosa.

"Bem. Nervoso. Dói para ir de um lugar a outro de chave do portal? E se eu me perder no caminho, o que acontece? Quantos adultos vão estar esperando por mim, e quanto tempo eu devo ficar esperando se ninguém estiver lá? Vai estar frio? Eu coloco meu uniforme, ou vou com minhas roupas normais? Tia Petunia colocou comida para mim, na minha mala, mas vai ter comida lá, não é mesmo? Eles vão mesmo aceitar aquelas moedas enormes que eu estou levando?"

Minerva deixou as perguntas passarem por ela, sem conseguir registrar muita coisa. Com exceção da pequena discussão com Olivander, Harry sempre estivera calmo e silencioso. Olhando para a tia do garoto, Petunia deu de ombros.

"Ele está acordado desde as cinco da manhã."

Contendo o riso, Minerva olhou para o menino mais uma vez.

"Muito bem, Harry, por que não se senta e eu explico o que vai acontecer? Eu vim mais cedo só para isso.", ela terminou sorrindo gentilmente. O garoto sentou ao lado do primo no chão, descansando a cabeça nos joelhos da tia. Mesmo sentado, ainda havia uma leve vibração das pernas e mãos, como se fosse impossível ficar parado.

"A Chave do Portal vai levar você diretamente para o Saguão de Entrada da estação de trem próxima à escola. Neste Saguão vai haver alguns monitores e pelo menos um professor responsável esperando pelos alunos estrangeiros que eles recebem por Chave do Portal todos os anos. Dali, eles vão encaminhá-lo até a escola. Então não se preocupe e apenas siga as instruções que receber, está bem?"

O garoto acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Quanto às suas roupas, eu aconselharia que já fosse para a escola com o seu uniforme. Todos os alunos já estarão uniformizados na chegada. Os galões, nuques e sickles serão aceitos na França, são moedas internacionais. A escola também vai prover sua alimentação, não há razão para se preocupar. Mais alguma pergunta?"

Só mais duas ou trezentas e sete, pensou Harry, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Guardaria suas perguntas para quando chegasse à escola.

Suspirando, o garoto levantou e abriu seu malão, tirando um dos conjuntos de uniforme e indo até o quarto para trocar de roupa. Quando ele voltou à sala, Minerva teve que conter uma exclamação de espanto, enquanto Petunia perdia toda noção de dignidade e punha-se a exclamar o quão bonito e crescido Harryzinho estava.

Os tons claros do uniforme complementavam as feições de Harry, dando-lhe um ar etéreo, como os elfos ou fadas de filmes trouxas. As calças justas e cinza-gelo estavam parcialmente escondidas de vista pelas botas claras de cano alto, que quase encontravam a barra da túnica branca que passava um pouco dos joelhos. A echarpe colocada de maneira displicente em volta do pescoço caía suavemente sobre a capa longa azul claro, finíssima, que parecia flutuar em volta do menino, terminando a poucos centímetros do chão. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos por uma tira cinza, mas os fios rebeldes escapavam aqui e ali emoldurando o rosto sorridente, os olhos esmeralda brilhando.

Minerva percebeu naquele minuto o quanto Harry era uma criança feliz. O tamanho da aceitação que aquela família tinha quanto a ele, a emoção de Petunia tirando fotos do menino, e Vernon arrumando a capa nos ombros do sobrinho, enquanto Duddley brincava que ele parecia o Pequeno Príncipe de algum livro que eles haviam lido na escola.

Minerva percebeu que queria que Harry continuasse sendo feliz, e desde que toda a confusão começara, ela percebeu que era melhor que Harry realmente fosse para outro lugar que não Hogwarts.

Seria melhor para ele.

Depois de uma despedida de muitas lágrimas e recomendações, Minerva tirou da bolsa uma pequena colher de prata, que estendeu para Harry.

"É a Chave do Portal. Tudo que você precisa é tocá-la, e então você vai sumir aqui e reaparecer no Saguão da Estação de trem. Não tenha medo e siga com o impulso da chave, está bem? Nada de ruim vai acontecer, é um dos métodos de transporte mais seguros do mundo bruxo."

O menino acenou com a cabeça, sério, e com mais um abraço longo nos tios e no primo, ele pegou a colher. Com um sorriso para Minerva, o garoto ruivo desaparecera.

Para não ser mais visto por nenhum bruxo da Inglaterra por mais três anos.

~*~

Harry aterrissou no Saguão de uma estação de trem clara, com chão de mármore, mas não foi isso que o menino registrou e sim o fato de que Chaves do Portal eram coisinhas malignas. Levantando-se ainda um pouco tonto, o rapazinho viu um homem loiro de cabelos longos amarrados na altura da nuca sorrir para ele.

"Harry Potter?", ele indagou, arrastando os erres do nome e Harry apenas confirmou, em silêncio, "Eu sou professor Jean Boncroi.", o homem disse, em francês, "Só precisamos esperar mais alguns minutos pelo outro aluno que chegará de Chave, e então pegamos as carruagens para a escola, _oui?_", Harry concordou em silêncio mais uma vez. O homem falava em francês tão rápido que Harry mal conseguia acompanhar, mas mesmo assim, Harry se sentia um pouquinho mais seguro do que estivera antes.

Pelo menos agora ele sabia o que ia acontecer.

Alguns minutos depois, uma menina mais velha apareceu no ponto onde Harry caíra antes e o professor os guiou até a frente da estação, onde carruagens brancas com cavalos também brancos aguardavam os alunos para levarem-nos até a escola. Harry admirou as belas carruagens e a uniformidade das roupas dos alunos lhe deu uma sensação de calma. O professor mostrou as carruagens e o levou até uma onde outros três alunos novos já estavam confortavelmente instalados, seus malões no espaço de bagagem exterior, onde o professor colocou também a de Harry e despediu-se com um sorriso e o aviso para deixarem sua bagagem na carruagem quando chegassem ao castelo. As quatro crianças ficaram em um silêncio constrangido, cada uma olhando pela sua janela durante o percurso.

As carruagens os levaram por um caminho arborizado e estreito, de estrada de chão, até um grande portão reluzente e prateado, guardado por dois unicórnios esculpidos em mármore, um de cada lado do portão. Dali, o caminho tornava-se mais amplo, sendo marcado por pedras claras, até uma estrutura que tirou o fôlego de Harry.

Um grande arco marcava a entrada de um pátio de pedras, circundando um extenso gramado e jardins, que tinham uma fonte de água cristalina em seu centro, com bancos de pedra a sua volta. De cada lado do pátio, portas enormes, de madeira clara, se abriam, mostrando a estrutura a que davam passagem, diversos andares de pedras também claras de cada lado, janelas visíveis ao entardecer. Deslumbrado com o lugar onde estudaria pelos próximos sete anos, Harry quase perdeu a entrada da diretora de sua escola, não fosse o fato de que ela deveria ter pelo menos quatro metros de altura e um sorriso tão aberto em seu rosto que a tornava quase bonita. Elegantes passos a levaram até a frente dos alunos recém chegados que Harry percebeu, olhando em volta, eram apenas os novos alunos, os antigos tendo já entrado na ala à direita.

"Bem vindos à Beauxbatons.", a mulher sorriu e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, tão contagiante era a alegria dela, "Vocês têm a honra de estudar em uma das escolas mais prestigiadas da Europa, e a mais seletiva, certamente. A nossa escola se orgulha da sua perfeita mistura entre tradição e modernidade, e nós prezamos cada aluno por tudo que ele pode oferecer, independentemente de sangue, origens, poder ou habilidades. Ao longo dos seus anos aqui, nós iremos transformá-los na elite européia em termos de bruxos e seres humanos. Para nossos alunos nascidos-trouxas, ou que habitaram o mundo trouxa antes do mágico, nossos monitores e professores estarão mais do que à vontade para esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas que tiverem. Durante suas primeiras semanas, é comum que vocês se sintam oprimidos pelas aulas e novas noções que estudar magia traz. Se sentirem a necessidade, não hesitem em conversar com o professor responsável pela sua ala. Com vocês verão a seguir, seus dormitórios estão divididos em quatro alas diferentes, duas masculinas e duas femininas. Essas divisões não significam nada além da localização dos seus dormitórios, no entanto. A entrada para seus aposentos é à direta.", ela acenou com a varinha em direção às portas abertas, "O professor responsável pela sua ala irá guiá-los até suas respectivas alas e então seus aposentos. Cada dois alunos ocupam um quarto, divididos por ordem alfabética. Qualquer problema com seu colega de quarto deve ser reportado ao professor responsável pela sua ala. Cada ala tem uma Sala Comunal, e no centro da ala dos dormitórios, vocês encontrarão uma outra área comum para todas as quatro alas. Nós, de Beauxbatons, queremos que vocês sintam-se em casa.", ela sorriu benignamente para os alunos, "Os professores Boncroi – que ensina História das Artes das Trevas e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – e Lamince – Mestre em Poções – estão passando entre vocês a ala a que vocês pertencerão. Cada pedaço de pergaminho tem uma cor, que corresponde à sua ala. Azuis, por favor, sigam o professor Boncroi; Pratas, o professor Lamince; Brancos, professora Rougen; Cinzas, professora Dupré.", ela disse, indicando cada professor com um aceno de varinha em sua direção.

Recebendo um papel azul, Harry seguiu o professor que o havia apanhado na estação. O homem deu um pequeno tour dos dormitórios, mostrando a área comum das quatro alas, que tomava boa parte do primeiro andar, onde diversos alunos antigos estavam conversando, e a área comum de sua própria ala, no segundo andar. Os quartos seguiam corredores simples, e os aposentos de Harry ficavam no quarto andar. O professor se despediu de Harry dizendo que havia um mapa da escola sobre a sua cama, e que seus pertences já estavam no quarto.

Harry não estava exatamente feliz com a perspectiva de ter que dividir o quarto, já que nunca dividira muita coisa com ninguém. Duddley era extremamente possessivo com suas coisas, e Petunia ou Vernon acabavam por dar dois de tudo para os meninos para prevenir ataques de choro. O único item dividido entre eles era o computador e mesmo nisso Harry não passava muito tempo. Entrando no aposento, no entanto, Harry não conseguiu pensar em uma única reclamação. Em paredes opostas do quarto, estavam duas camas de dossel de madeira clara, com cortinas leves, azuis claras em volta do corpo alto da cama, coberta por uma colcha de azul royal, com o símbolo da escola sobre ela. Na parede em frente aos pés da cama, uma escrivaninha da mesma madeira aguardava para ser usada. Na parede ao fundo, um extenso guarda roupa de seis portas repousava, claramente esperando ser dividido pelos habitantes do quarto. Uma porta ao canto mais próximo da cama que tinha um malão que não era o seu a seus pés dava passagem a um banheiro claro, de mármore branco.

A cama de Harry era ao lado da ampla janela ladeada por cortinas do mesmo material das que estavam nas camas, mostrando o entardecer no sul da França – que era onde Harry imaginava que estava, ele não fazia idéia da sua localização geográfica além de 'França'.

Sobre a cama, Harry encontrou dois pedaços de pergaminho claro. Um deles um mapa da escola, marcando o Salão Principal, Biblioteca, salas da aula, escritórios dos professores e dormitórios, assim como delineando o pátio. Atrás do mapa, as regras da escola estavam escritas em letras miudinhas que Harry decidiu ler mais tarde. O segundo pedaço de pergaminho tinha suas aulas listadas com os horários e nomes dos professores ao lado. O horário de café da manhã, almoço, lanche da tarde e jantar estavam listados no topo da página, com um aviso de que o jantar do primeiro dia do ano letivo era obrigatório.

O garoto notou que ainda tinha mais de uma hora até a hora que deveria estar no Salão, então decidiu começar a organizar sua parte do quarto. Já havia terminado de arrumar suas roupas e uniformes, e começava a arrumar os novos livros sobre a sua escrivaninha quando seu colega de quarto apareceu. O menino era mais alto que Harry, e também mais velho, pelo que o ruivo percebeu. Cabelos loiros compridos estavam amarrados na nuca, em uma maneira muito parecida com a do professor Boncroi, e Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que o seu colega de quarto admirava o professor responsável pela sua ala. Olhos castanhos claros impassíveis ao ver Harry ali.

O recém-chegado pareceu avaliar seu novo companheiro até ir até o menino e estender a mão, polidamente.

"Jacques Pierpont."

Harry aceitou a mão oferecida, balançando-a brevemente.

"Harry Potter."

O menino mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha, e falou em francês lento, como se com medo que Harry não entendesse o que ele estava falando.

"Eu pensei que você fosse inglês?", ele meio afirmou, meio questionou, e Harry deu uma risada leve de volta.

"Eu sou.", Harry respondeu, seu francês marcado pelo pesado sotaque britânico, mas compreensível, "Minha família achou melhor que eu viesse para cá."

Jacques concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Faz sentido. Na Inglaterra eles devem ter um certo nível de idolatria, não?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu não saberia dizer, eu fui criado por não-mágicos.", Jacques abriu um sorriso ao saber disso.

"Minha mãe era não-mágica. Nós moramos algum tempo fora do mundo bruxo, mas quando ela faleceu, meu pai decidiu voltar para a comunidade mágica."

"Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe.", Harry respondeu, e Jacques sorriu levemente para ele.

"Faz parte da vida."

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio estranho alguns minutos, até Jacques rompê-lo.

"Vamos para o Salão? Madame Maxime não gosta de atrasos e você não vai querer irritá-la logo no dia da sua chegada."

Harry riu e concordou, e os meninos deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry havia oficialmente feito seu primeiro amigo no mundo mágico.

* * *

**Por algum obscuro motivo, o uniforme do Harry de Beauxbatons foi inteiramente inspirado nas roupas dos elfos de Rivendel, do Senhor dos Anéis, e na roupinha do Pequeno Príncipe. Oh, well. He. Preciso dizer que minha parte mais favorita deste capítulo é o Harry surtando. Eu me diverti tanto escrevendo aquilo que não é nem saudável xD.**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. As Time Goes By

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

**Para Ju e Leo.**

**Vocês são uns amorzinhos, sabia? ;****

* * *

**_En Rouge_**

**As Time Goes By**

Harry não levou muito tempo para desenvolver sua própria rotina na sua nova escola. As primeiras aulas, embora extremamente aborrecidas para aqueles que haviam crescido entre bruxos, foram essenciais para os recém-chegados ao mundo mágico, assim como Harry. Logo, o menino percebeu que amava Poções e tinha facilidade com Feitiços. História das Artes das Trevas também lhe chamava atenção, e História da Magia era uma matéria fascinante.

De todas as suas novas disciplinas, a mais difícil era certamente a mais comum: música. Tocar um instrumento complexo como violino não era fácil, mesmo com o auxílio da mágica que indicava quando ele estava fora de harmonia, compasso, ritmo ou notas. Embora não sobrenaturalmente dotado com o instrumento, Harry era um dos melhores alunos da sala por pura teimosia, que não o deixava reclamar ou desistir. Equitação era simplesmente maravilhoso e Harry agradecia aos céus por ter escolhido tal curso. Os dois primeiros anos dedicavam-se a cavalos comuns, e então, a partir do terceiro, o professor havia dito que eles iriam treinar com Pegasi. Harry mal podia esperar.

Literatura bruxa era o único curso em que ele tinha aulas com seu colega de quarto, que estava em seu terceiro ano, e decidira começar o curso quando sua eletiva dos dois primeiros anos – a História do Esporte – havia acabado.

Jacques era uma pessoa fácil de se viver, mesmo que ele e Harry não fossem exatamente melhores amigos. O garoto era mais velho, tinha outros interesses, outros amigos, mas estava sempre disposto a ajudar Harry.

Entre seus colegas, Harry estava achando difícil fazer amizades. Ele não era exatamente extrovertido, e estava tão acostumado a andar com seu primo e os amigos dele que nunca tivera de fazer os seus. Foi durante um dever de casa extremamente difícil de Poções que ele acabou conhecendo Pierre Dupont. Pierre era... a versão bruxa de Duddley, mesmo que mais magro e muito mais simpático. Ele não gostava de estudar, e, depois que Harry lhe ofereceu ajuda, tomou para si a obrigação de seguir Harry a toda parte, mantendo companhia e afastando os poucos que vinham até o ruivo por ele ser 'O Menino Que Sobreviveu'. Harry mal havia ouvido tal título, mas já o detestava com todas as forças de seu ser.

Logo o Natal chegou, e Harry voltou para casa, malas cheias de presentes mágicos para seus tios e primo, com coisas simples e que passariam despercebidas pelos não-mágicos.

Depois dos feriados, o ano pareceu voar e, antes que soubesse, Harry já havia ido para casa na Páscoa, voltando para a escola carregado de chocolates suíços, e estava estudando para as provas finais, terminando como o segundo melhor aluno de seu ano – o primeiro lugar fora roubado por um menino nascido entre bruxos, de quem Harry não gostava muito, que conseguira pontos extras em Transfiguração por descrever um feitiço que eles não haviam aprendido ainda.

Harry decidiu que iria estudar mais nas férias.

Férias de verão na casa dos Dursley foram tranqüilas. Harry trocou algumas cartas com Jacques, e pelo menos duas cartas por semana com Pierre – metade delas com pedidos de ajuda do garoto com o dever de casa de verão.

Harry, assim como o resto do mundo bruxo, com exceção de alguns professores em Hogwarts, jamais soube da primeira tentativa de roubo da Pedra Filosofal, ou a verdadeira causa da morte do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da escola inglesa logo após a sua falha, que fora encontrado morto em seus aposentos, depois da notícia da destruição de tal pedra pelo seu fabricante, Nicolas Flamel.

O segundo ano não trouxe muitas surpresas para o menino, a não ser que se contasse seu surto de crescimento logo depois das férias de Natal. Ele era, finalmente, tão alto quanto o restante dos seus colegas, embora continuasse magro e ainda tivesse um certo ar delicado em torno de si – muito provavelmente causado pelos cabelos longos e a magreza inerente a todo adolescente durante essa fase.

Entre a Páscoa e o final do ano, Jacques e Harry começaram a falar mais, conversar mais, saírem mais juntos pelos pátios da escola e Harry pegou-se, mas de uma vez, admirando seu colega de quarto de maneiras que certamente não admirava Pierre ou qualquer outro amigo ou conhecido dentro da escola.

E depois de acordar de um sonho muito, _muito_ vívido com Jacques, o já não-tão-pequeno Harry concluiu algo levemente assustador, ainda que interessante: ele era gay.

E tinha uma queda _gigantesca_ pelo seu colega de quarto.

Subitamente, Harry descobriu-se ruborizando a cada vez que Jacques sorria para ele, e via-se sem fala se o menino estava perto demais. Por mais de uma vez, ele viu Jacques sorrir para ele quando pensava que ele não estava vendo, ou então ficar com o olhar nele por longos minutos, como se perdido em pensamentos.

Era excitante, e perturbador, e bom, e amedrontador, e incrível, e terrível, e Harry achava que ia explodir cada vez que Jacques encostava nele, com o mais inocente dos propósitos.

O quartanista era artilheiro do time da sua ala, e Harry amava, mais do que muitas coisas na vida, olhar os treinos do time – não porque fosse exatamente fã do esporte (quando ele havia contado sobre Quadribol para sua tia e tio, eles dois o haviam proibido de chegar _perto_ de uma vassoura a menos que houvesse dois ou mais adultos perto e ele havia desistido de sequer tentar voar), mas porque sempre havia a chance de Jacques ficar com calor e tirar a camisa ao fim do treino.

Antes que Harry se desse por conta, já era o último dia do ano letivo, os exames haviam terminado três dias antes, e ele chegara ao quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, encontrando Jacques sentado na sua poltrona, amarrando as botas do uniforme de quadribol.

O menino loiro olhou para seu colega mais novo e sorriu de tal forma que fez o coração de Harry parar de bater por um minuto inteiro.

"Olá, 'Arry! Por que tão feliz?"

O ruivo fez um ar superior e balançou um pedalo de pergaminho no alto.

"Primeiro aluno do ano.", ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Jacques riu do outro e levantou da poltrona, apanhando sua vassoura sobre a cama.

"Isso pede uma comemoração, então, não?"

"Pede.", o menor devolveu, ainda sorrindo e se jogando de costas na própria cama, Jacques parando a dois passos dela, vassoura na mão, encarando o garoto sorridente, "Minha tia prometeu que eu poderia pedir _qualquer coisa_ de presente se eu fosse o primeiro da turma."

Jacques riu de novo.

"Eu estava pensando em algo menos consumista e mais divertido."

"Ser consumista **é** divertido.", Harry respondeu, sentando na cama, com um sorriso travesso.

Jacques balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo.

"Voar é divertido.", Harry franziu o cenho.

"Nunca entendi qual a graça de Quadribol."

"Eu não estou falando de Quadribol, estou falando de _voar_. Você nunca vai saber o que está perdendo até experimentar."

"Hum.", responde Harry, considerando a vassoura escorada a Jacques, "Um dia eu posso tentar, então."

"Por que não vem voar comigo?"

Harry conseguiu sentir seu rosto esquentar.

"Eu não sei como."

"Eu posso te ensinar.", Jacques disse baixinho, estendendo a mão para Harry que o encarou alguns momentos e então pôs sua mão pálida na mão maior do seu colega de quarto.

Quem era ele para recusar um convite daqueles?

No campo de Quadribol, Jacques posicionou a vassoura na altura certa e disse para Harry subir. O ruivo passou a perna esquerda tentativamente pela vassoura, segurando o cabo com força entre suas mãos, e olhou por sobre o ombro para Jacques, arregalando os olhos de espanto quando viu o menino montar atrás dele, os braços passando por baixo dos seus, uma das mãos segurando o cabo da vassoura um pouco abaixo de suas próprias mãos, a outra segurando firme a sua cintura.

No segundo que seus pés deixaram o chão, Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar como havia sido idiota por nunca ter tentado voar antes. Era maravilhoso, como se todos os pequenos problemas e erros da sua vida ficassem para trás e só houvesse ele e o vento e a velocidade... E os braços de Jacques em volta da sua cintura, o que _certamente_ era um bônus que não podia ser desprezado.

"Você é um natural.", Jacques sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, fazendo o menino se arrepiar, enquanto planavam a vários metros do chão, depois de terem percorrido o campo algumas vezes.

"Eu não acredito que nunca fiz isso antes.", Harry sussurrou de volta, sentindo como se falar alto fosse quebrar toda a magia do momento.

Virando um pouco o corpo, o rosto de Jacques entrou em foco, encarando-o seriamente. A mão que estava em sua cintura o soltou, indo para o seu rosto, onde Jacques traçou as linhas do seu rosto com cuidado, antes de se inclinar minimamente e tocar os lábios nos de Harry. O toque durou apenas alguns segundos, mas o coração de Harry batia tão rápido que ele tinha certeza que Jacques estava ouvindo.

Quando se separaram, Jacques colocou uma mecha dos cabelos de Harry atrás da orelha do menino e sorriu para ele, recebendo um sorriso ainda um tanto bobo de volta.

"Eu gosto de você, 'Arry."

E Harry só conseguiu sorrir ainda mais de volta, girando o corpo de forma a ficar de frente para Jacques e passando os braços em volta do pescoço do menino, ainda sorrindo.

O resto da noite pareceu não passar ou passar em um segundo, quando eles conversaram um pouco mais e então foram dormir, prometendo escrever com freqüência um para o outro.

A maior preocupação de Harry naquele verão era como contar para sua tia que gostava do menino que dividia o quarto com ele.

O fato de que a mais jovem dos Weasley, uma menina chamada Ginny, havia sido morta dentro da escola de magia de Hogwarts por causas misteriosas nunca chegou aos ouvidos de Harry.

Ele não tinha nada a ver com o ocorrido, não é mesmo?

~*~

Contar para seus tios sobre seu beijo com Jacques foi muito, mas _muito_ menos doloroso e difícil do que Harry imaginava. Sua tia, na verdade, ficou impassível durante longos minutos, em que Harry torcia as mãos no colo e começou a roer as unhas duas vezes, até se lembrar que era feio e não fazer mais.

Por fim, ela suspirou alto, olhou fundo nos olhos do sobrinho e _quase_ sorriu.

"Deixe que eu converse com seu tio, está bem, querido? Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem.", ela finalmente sorriu para o menino, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e o mandou brincar com o primo, com uma _extra_ recomendação para Duddley que cuidasse de Harry.

Mas Petunia, apesar do que havia dito para Harry, não estava exatamente certa de que Vernon estaria bem com a notícia de que seu sobrinho, praticamente seu filho mais novo, por quem ele tinha um grande fraco, era... bem, gostava de meninos.

Vernon tinha – sempre tivera – a mentalidade muito fechada, muito antiquada. Aceitar Harry fora difícil. Aceitar que Harry precisaria ir e aprender magia havia sido um passo importante para Vernon, mas muito da aceitação dele ali tinha a ver com o fato dele gostar tanto de Harry quanto gostava de Duddley, apesar de ter uma maneira diferente de mostrar. Harry não era importante apenas para ela, ou para Duddley, ele era uma parte da família e Vernon se importava com a família acima de tudo.

Mas além de bruxo, gostar de meninos? Ela já não tinha certeza.

Foi depois que os meninos já haviam ido dormir que Petunia contou ao marido o que seu sobrinho havia relatado àquela tarde. A conversa preliminar de que no Mundo _Deles_ eram comuns casais do mesmo sexo e como seu colega de quarto era bonito, e prestativo, e bonito, e inteligente, e bonito, e interessante, e bonito, e bom jogador. E bonito também!

Vernon ouviu tudo com um olhar impassível. Seu rosto adquiriu primeiro um pequeno tom róseo, e então pálido, e então mais uma vez o rosa, e quando Petunia começava a se preparar para a explosão... Vernon resmungou algo sobre querer conhecer esse menino que dividia o quarto com Harry.

Petunia perdeu a fala durante alguns segundos.

"Então... Não tem problema?", ela perguntou, ainda um tanto em dúvida, vendo os grandes ombros do marido subirem e descerem como se dissessem, 'o que há de se fazer?'

"Nós o criamos, Petunia. Nós dois. E nós não erraríamos na criação de um filho, nem de um sobrinho. Nunca. Então se Harry gosta de meninos, é certo gostar de meninos. Ele não pode estar errado. E nem nós."

E foi assim que, no dia seguinte, depois de um aviso muito sério de que eles queriam o tal _Jacques_ em casa para o Natal se eles continuassem se vendo e que se ele tentasse _qualquer_ coisa imprópria Harry deveria imediatamente chamar um professor (ao que os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele negou qualquer possibilidade, ele nem tinha treze anos!), tio Vernon deu sua permissão para que Harry namorasse.

Os dias passaram tranqüilos, com cartas de Pierre e telefonemas de Jacques – que passou a utilizar este método depois que Harry havia contado a ele que havia contado aos tios – e Harry não poderia estar mais feliz.

O aniversário de Duddley teve uma grande festa, e o dele, um fim de semana em um Hotel no campo, em que Harry pôde mostrar o quanto havia aprendido de equitação nos últimos dois anos. O presente de Jacques fora encantador: um anel simples, de prata, com pequenos entalhes à sua volta que refulgiam em verde esmeralda. Jacques dizia no cartão que tinha o par. Para nunca esquecerem um do outro.

Harry estava no céu. Depois de ter comprado seus materiais e novos uniformes - e o seu presente por ter passado em primeiro lugar no ano – no equivalente francês do Beco Diagonal, uma vila encantadora com lojas e mais lojas a toda volta, com a chave do portal que madame Maxime fornecera a ele no final do ano anterior, Harry começou a ler seus livros novos. Além de suas matérias normais, ele decidira começar Runas Antigas e Aritmancia; trocara, como todos s seus colegas, História das Artes das Trevas pela sua Defesa; além de Magia Medicinal como matéria extra, agora que seu curso em Literatura Bruxa havia acabado. Suas outras aulas continuavam as mesmas, seu quarto era o mesmo, e a sensação desagradável de viajar por Chave do Portal também foram exatamente as mesmas quando Harry chegou na escola àquele ano.

No quarto, Jacques já o aguardava, escorado à porta e parecendo nervoso, mas abriu um grande sorriso quando viu que Harry usava o anel.

Foi um ano espetacular.

Como presente por ter sido o primeiro da classe, Harry pediu uma vassoura. Depois de ouvir Duddley reclamar que ele poderia cair, Petunia dizer que 'jamais' porque ele poderia se machucar e Vernon rugir que era só uma _vassoura_, ele não podia _voar_ nelas, simplesmente não era _certo_, Harry tivera de apelar para algo que não fazia desde que era muito pequeno. Ele chorou.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e em uma voz espantosamente suave e baixa, o menino olhou pela vitrine da loja e suspirou, dizendo que todos os bruxos importantes sabiam voar e que ele poderia ser excelente em vôo também, mas que se era demais para ele... bom. Ele entenderia. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha muita importância. Ele era só o _sobrinho_.

Aquele pequeno comentário fez Petunia ficar à beira das lágrimas e Vernon tornar-se suspeitamente púrpura. A discussão sobre a segurança de se ter uma vassoura com a única razão de _voar_ com ela foi esquecida quando as implicações daquela frase surgiram. Se Harry queria, ele deveria ter, porque era assim que funcionava com seus meninos. Duddley quis uma bicicleta de corrida, uma vez. E queria praticar boxe esse ano. Eram perigosos também, e eles não haviam negado, como iriam negar a Harry?

Simples. Não negariam.

E foi assim que Harry ganhou uma linda, nova e reluzente Firebolt, último modelo, que custou uma pequena fortuna, mas valeu a pena, porque então já não havia mais lágrimas nos olhos de Harry.

Ele e Duddley trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de saírem da loja.

Aquele truque não falhava nunca.

Por isso, arrumando suas coisas no quarto, Harry mostrou a Jacques sua vassoura nova, e, juntos, os meninos passavam os entardeceres a voar pelos pátios iluminados da escola. Estudavam juntos, e Jacques ajudava Harry com as coisas que ele não entendia. Harry ainda ajudava Pierre, Jacques ainda tinha seus amigos, mas os dois tornaram-se inseparáveis.

Foi um pouquinho antes do Natal que Harry conheceu Fleur Delacour, uma menina loira e deslumbrante, sextanista da escola, que o procurou para pedir ajuda com seu inglês. Apesar de um pouco arrogante, no fundo Fleur era uma boa pessoa, que usava sua máscara de arrogância para afastar pretendentes indesejados. Em troca da ajuda com o inglês, Fleur o ajudava a praticar violino. Não eram exatamente amigos, mas Harry desenvolveu um certo carinho pela garota e teve certeza que o sentimento era mútuo quando Fleur lhe deu um grande abraço e prometeu mandar uma coruja com o presente de Natal dele um pouquinho antes de ele e Jacques pegarem a chave do portal para sua casa.

Jacques estava nervoso, mas colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, e aprontou-se para ajudar Harry a ficar de pé assim que seus pés tocaram o chão da sala dos Dursley.

Dizer que o menino francês estava surpreso com a família de Harry era dizer muito, _muito_ pouco. Harry era uma pessoa bonita, clara, vivaz. A única pessoa que tinha pouca – _extremamente_ pouca, diga-se de passagem – semelhança com o menino que ele namorava era a tia, e mesmo assim, sua beleza já havia se esvaído há anos.

No entanto, pelo olhar sério que recebeu do tio, e o aperto de mãos que quase quebrou seus dedos que recebeu do primo, ele percebeu que eles se importavam com Harry. E Jacques decidiu que _jamais_ machucaria o menino. Dursleys não precisavam de mágica para parecerem assustadores, se quisessem.

O feriado foi tranqüilo, e Vernon pareceu gostar até _demais_ do papel de tio ameaçador, apesar de estar convencido que Jacques era um bom menino.

Dois dias antes do fim das férias de inverno, os meninos foram para a casa do pai de Jacques, um senhor muito distinto, apesar de um tanto distraído, de quem Harry não tinha certeza se gostava, mas também não desgostava.

Finalmente, os meninos voltaram à escola, aproveitando seus fins de tarde juntos, dedicando-se aos estudos para fazerem suas famílias orgulhosas deles, e trocando beijos inocentes a princípio, que esquentaram no mesmo ritmo das estações que passavam rapidamente por eles. Harry, no entanto, não estava nem perto de estar pronto para qualquer coisa mais íntima que beijos. Ele tinha treze anos, no fim das contas, não importava que seu namorado tinha dezesseis.

O time da ala Azul ganhara o campeonato graças à habilidade de Jacques, Harry fora mais uma vez o melhor aluno do ano, conseguia tocar algumas peças difíceis no violino sem parecer que estava matando um gato com água quente, seu instrutor de equitação lhe dera parabéns na última aula pelo seu desempenho, a instrutora de Magia Medicinal dissera que ele tinha talento para se transformar em um grande medibruxo algum dia, e seu sotaque carregado de inglês havia completamente desaparecido, deixando, na verdade, um leve sotaque francês no seu inglês: era o fruto de passar três anos tendo ela como língua oficial. As despedidas dos seus amigos e namorados foram doloridas, mas ele estava contente. Jacques iria passar a última semana de férias com ele e iriam para a escola juntos, Pierre prometera manter contato, como sempre, e Fleur queria que ele pedisse aos tios permissão para passar alguns dias com ela e a irmã Gabrielle, que era um ano mais nova que Harry, mas era muito simpática.

Tudo levado em consideração, fora o melhor ano de Harry em Beauxbatons.

Uma pena que seria também o último.

* * *

**Considerações:**

**1- Vernon e a aceitação dele do harry ser gay: meu raciocínio: Vernon ama o Harry como a um filho. O Duddley canon é um MONSTRO e ele apóia TUDO que o Duddley faz. Raciocínio do Vernon: ELE não pode ter errado, logo, Duddley está certo. Eu só ampliei este charmoso raciocínio para o Harry também. XD**

**2- Tinha mais alguma coisa, mas eu esqueci o que era. Se algo ficou meio OI? no capítulo, só perguntem via review e eu respondo. ;** **

* * *

**Eu seeei, eu sou mááááá por terminar aqui, mas eu preciso.**

**Hehehe.**

**Vocês sabem o que fazer para me deixar feliz e escrever logo o próximo, não? Sabem sim! Tem uma caixinha ali embaixo, cinza com letrinhas verdes, muito charmosa, que está CLAMANDO para que vocês apertem nela e deixem algo simpático escrito ali, relacionado à fic. Simples, né? Bem divertido também.**

**XD**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Olá, meu nome é Sirius

**Título: **EnRouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

**Ahn... Canon? Que Canon? Nem sei o que é isso. O.o**

**Capítulo para minha twinzinha, para ele se alegrar! ;*****

* * *

_**En Rouge**_

**Olá, meu nome é Sirius**

Se alguém dissesse que não houve um dia sequer em que Albus Dumbledore não pensasse em Harry Potter, esta pessoa estaria redondamente enganada.

Embora quisesse – muito, quase desesperadamente – que o garoto estivesse em Hogwarts, houve dias em que Harry simplesmente lhe sumia dos pensamentos.

O dia em que professor Snape descobriu que Quirrel estava atrás da Pedra Filosofal e ele teve de parar seu próprio professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de cometer um crime e então descobri-lo morto na manhã seguinte foi um dia em que Albus não pensou em Harry Potter. Talvez ele tenha, sim, pensado que toda a agitação daquele ano teria sido um bom treinamento para o garoto, mas tudo em consideração, Harry tinha onze anos. Um roubo era assunto de adultos.

O dia em que Hermione Granger foi encontrada petrificada perto do banheiro do segundo andar foi outro dia que Harry Potter não passou nem mesmo perto da mente do diretor. O dia em que Ginevra Weasley desapareceu da escola e ele teve de usar Magia que beirava Magia negra para convocar o corpo já sem vida da menina para que seus pais pudessem enterrá-la depois de sua morte de causas desconhecidas foi um dia em que ele definitivamente pensou em Harry Potter, no entanto.

E de certa forma agradeceu por Harry não estar na escola.

Mas mesmo com essas pequenas exceções, trazer Harry para Hogwarts – onde ele seria devidamente treinado e protegido, na medida certa – ocupava, sim, uma boa parte do tempo e pensamento do Diretor de Hogwarts.

O verão entre o primeiro e segundo ano de Harry na escola fora um verão em que Albus tentara de todas as maneiras possíveis encontrar-se com o menino – sem sucesso.

Quando ele transformara Petunia e Vernon Dursley em guardiões de Harry, ele perdera qualquer autoridade sobre o menino e a menos que eles se recusassem a permitir que Harry tivesse uma educação mágica – o que eles não estavam fazendo – não havia _nada_ que ele pudesse fazer para entrar em contato com o menino se seus parentes mais próximos não deixassem. E eles não deixavam nem mesmo que ele chegasse perto da casa ou bairro em que eles viviam, com a ameaça de sumir do país ele nunca mais ouvir _falar_ em Harry Potter.

E pelo brilho maníaco no homem sem pescoço que se dizia tio de Harry, Albus não duvidava que eles o fizessem.

Assim, Harry fizera doze anos e Albus não sabia nem mesmo como o menino estava se saindo na escola, já que Madame Maxime recusara-se educadamente a responder suas perguntas sutis. Às vezes, um homem tem que saber quando retirar seu exército de batalha e foi o que Albus fez.

Por enquanto.

O segundo ano de escola do menino passou de maneira fria e quase assustadora para o diretor. A petrificação de estudantes culminando na morte da mais nova dos Weasley foi um golpe sério na Inglaterra bruxa, que se orgulhava da sua escola, e também na fama de infalível do diretor, que permitira que tal tragédia acontecesse sob suas barbas – mas tais reclamações acalmaram quando fora lembrado nos jornais que Albus Dumbledore havia sido _removido_ de seu cargo quando a menina sumiu.

Se ele estivesse lá, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. E assim, a popularidade de Albus cresceu mais uma vez, e mais uma vez as pessoas se perguntavam onde estava Harry Potter.

E mais uma vez souberam apenas que ele estava sendo adequadamente educado no Mundo Mágico.

Naquele verão, Albus teve muitas dores de cabeça, e lidar com pais preocupados manifestando seu medo de deixar seus filhos voltarem à escola para o próximo ano não era nem mesmo a maior delas.

Ele não tinha um professor de Defesa e um dos seus maiores apoiadores e um homem que o diretor respeitava muito – Arthur Weasley – estava absolutamente arrasado, exatamente como seus filhos. Molly parecia quase inconsolável pela perda de sua única filha e Albus não conseguia achar palavras para melhorar sua situação.

O mundo, num geral, parecia um lugar muito, muito sombrio para Albus Dumbledore. Uma de suas alunas havia morrido, seus apoiadores começavam a se desesperar e ele mesmo tinha medo das verdadeiras ocorrências na Câmara Secreta.

Mas foi ironicamente durante o enterro de Ginny Weasley que um pouco de luz se fez no caminho do diretor.

Remus Lupin sempre fora uma pessoa querida a Albus, mesmo que o homem tivesse se deixado abater de maneira tão forte com a morte de seus amigos mais próximos e a traição e prisão de seu... _amigo íntimo._

Depois de ver e rever currículos, o diretor estava chegando ao fim de suas forças e já começava a considerar ensinar Defesa ele mesmo, quando, no enterro da pequena Ginny, uma figura de roupas desbotadas e um ar cansado observava à distância. Aproximando-se, Albus viu que se tratava de Remus, que conversava quietamente com Bill Weasley, que havia iniciado Hogwarts no último ano de Remus.

Ele estava mais velho, mais cansado, mas ainda tinha o mesmo ar bondoso e presença calmante da época de escola. Sorrindo, o diretor se aproximou e, com uma conversa leve, ainda que triste, convenceu Remus a ir até Hogwarts com ele para tomarem chá – ou teriam ido, se o rato do pequeno Ron Weasley não tivesse fugido quando Remus passava ao seu lado, fazendo o lobisomem pegá-lo pela cauda e, para espanto de todos, gritar de surpresa.

O que se seguiu não foi calmo, tranqüilo ou agradável.

Descobrir que o suposto amigo morto era na verdade um traidor e que o amigo 'bom' estava preso por quase treze anos era, para usar um eufemismo, muito desagradável.

Para ser honesto era ridiculamente vergonhoso e injusto.

Mas ninguém ia dizer isso em voz alta para o homem que chorava como uma criança e olhava com nojo para o homenzinho que parecia realmente o rato em que se transformava com tanta freqüência.

O resto do verão foi tenso.

O Ministro Fudge parecia incrédulo a princípio, mas então decidiu desfazer o "Maior Erro da História da Justiça Bruxa", corrigindo apressadamente os passos de seu predecessor.

Sirius Black foi, no início do mês de agosto, solto de Azkaban e livrado de todas as acusações, recebendo uma grande indenização pela pena sofrida e injustiça cometida.

De Azkaban, Sirius foi imediatamente levado para St Mungus, onde passou duas semanas em um coma induzido por magia para curar quaisquer problemas mentais que pudessem ter sido acarretados pela sua estadia em Azkaban. Surpreendendo a todos, ele estava incrivelmente lúcido, apesar de debilitado.

E mesmo com o fato de que Remus não fizera nada para tentar provar que ele era inocente, Sirius foi rápido em perdoá-lo: se ele mesmo não tivesse desconfiado de Remus, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Suas culpas se anulavam e mesmo que parte de sua intimidade tivesse se perdido em tristeza e escuridão, sua amizade estava restabelecida.

A recuperação física de Sirius não foi rápida. Remus estava ao lado do homem a cada passo do caminho (recusando a posição de professor em Hogwarts, que foi então ocupada por cinco aurores diferentes que se revesavam para ensinar), chegando a passar dias dormindo em cadeiras de hospital, até que, em outubro, Sirius estava em condições de ir embora.

Não havia passado um dia em que Sirius não perguntasse de Harry, e Remus também estava curioso para ver o filho dos seus grandes amigos, mesmo que não fosse padrinho do menino.

Enquanto ele estava no hospital, no entanto, Albus dava uma desculpa ou outra, sempre adiando o momento das grandes explicações, tendo que sair urgentemente para resolver problemas na escola sempre que a conversa começava a tomar o rumo-Harry.

Mas saudável, restabelecido, com dinheiro para gastar (a fortuna Black e a indenização do Ministério somadas serviriam para várias gerações), Sirius queria seu afilhado de volta.

E aí Albus teve problemas.

Foi difícil explicar para Sirius que Harry _gostava_ dos seus tios e primo. Que a tia _idolatrava_ o chão que o menino pisava e que o tio fazia _todas_ as vontades do garoto. Que o primo não deixava nem sequer que _olhassem_ para Harry do jeito errado sem ter uma vingança.

Que Harry era, em resumo, feliz com os trouxas.

Sirius não conseguia decidir se estava feliz que seu sobrinho fora bem tratado, pois ele lembrava das histórias que Lily contava sobre sua irmã; ou triste que seria tão difícil para o menino morar com ele, pelo menos no começo.

Porque não havia dúvidas para Sirius, Harry _iria_ morar com ele. Era o certo. Era o que James queria.

Certamente Harry iria querer seguir as pegadas, ou melhor, os passos de James, certo?

Errado.

Uma pena que Sirius demorou tanto tempo para perceber.

**~*~**

Outubro tornou-se novembro e dezembro não demorou a chegar. Nas férias de Natal daquele ano, Sirius comprou uma casa de campo relativamente perto da casa dos Weasleys, mas muito mais próxima do termo 'Mansão' do que propriamente 'casa'. A propriedade tinha muitos jardins e um bosque se expandia ao redor de todo o fundo do terreno. Havia um lago onde era possível nadar, um gramado grande o suficiente para que se fizesse um campo de quadribol, estábulos que estavam temporariamente desocupados e jardins que deixariam Petunia verde de inveja e tudo isso sem mencionar a 'casa'.

A 'casa' consistia em treze quartos (sendo quatro deles suítes), dezesseis banheiros, duas bibliotecas, quatro salas de estar (uma em cada andar), uma espaçosa cozinha, um escritório, uma sala de jantar e um ou dois estúdios, além da garagem adaptada onde Sirius colocara um carro trouxa último modelo e sua moto, recém-saída da restauração.

Uma das suítes, decorada em azul escuro e dourado, era sua. Em frente a ela, a suíte de Moony – a quem ele conseguira convencer a vir morar com ele (e Harry, logo, Sirius esperava) -, inteiramente decorada em marrons e beges, e então a suíte de hóspedes, feita em brancos e pratas. Finalmente, a suíte de Harry, exatamente ao lado da sua, estava inteira 'em branco', sem nenhuma decoração.

Sirius queria decorá-la em vermelho grifinório e dourado, mas Remus o controlara dizendo que Harry tinha quase catorze anos e iria gostar de decorar seu próprio quarto.

Com um endereço estabelecido (e alguns elfos domésticos para mantê-la limpa e conservada), uma conta bancária invejável, uma ficha médica limpa e sua inocência na mão (e a injustiça gigantesca cometida contra ele na manga), Sirius entrou com o pedido de transferência de guarda no final de janeiro.

Sirius não estava feliz com a demora do processo, mas Dumbledore explicara a necessidade dela.

Primeiramente, o diretor teve de explicar porque, exatamente, Harry fora mandado viver com os trouxas. Uma vez explicada as proteções de sangue que envolviam Harry e Petunia, Sirius se acalmou, mas então lembrou ao diretor que ele poderia ter o mesmo tipo de proteção com Harry, por ser padrinho do menino, nomeado magicamente.¹

Quando as proteções já estavam certas em volta da casa, o diretor explicou que Harry estava indo para Beauxbatons, já que Petunia se recusara a deixar o garoto freqüentar Hogwarts – e teve também de explicar que Harry nem ao menos _queria_ estudar mágica a princípio – e também que não via o menino há quase três anos.

Com várias discussões, foi acertado que Sirius poderia clamar a guarda de Harry quando o ano letivo terminasse, a tempo da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Que garoto de catorze anos não gostaria de ir até a Copa Mundial de Quadribol?

Um garoto que não gostasse de Quadribol, evidentemente.

Não era mesmo uma vergonha que Sirius nem mesmo concebesse que _existisse_ tal noção?

Bom, talvez fosse, mas o caso era que Sirius estava orgulhosamente parado na frente de Privet Drive, número 4, nos primeiros dias de julho.

Ele tinha os advogados, ele tinha os pergaminhos, ele tinha Remus à sua direita e McGonagall e Dumbledore à sua esquerda.

E logo, logo, teria Harry ao seu lado também.

Confiante como só um homem que sobrevivera sem nenhuma cicatriz (visível) a doze anos de prisão, Sirius tocou a campainha com seu melhor sorriso.

Pobre Sirius.

**~*~**

Harry estava entediado.

Ele sempre ficava entediado nas férias, mas aquelas férias em particular estavam sendo uma surpresa.

Desagradável, mas uma surpresa. Ele estava em casa há menos de 24 horas e ele... bem, ele sentia falta de Jacques. Desesperadamente.

Era por isso que, mal o almoço havia acabado naquela agradável tarde de sábado, Harry teve que usar seu melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado para que seu tio deixasse que ele telefonasse para Jacques de seu novíssimo e ultra moderno telefone celular.

Vinte e quatro horas é um tempo muito longo quando se é jovem e se ama.

Usando seu 'presente – de – boas – vindas – para – as – férias – de - verão', Harry sentou-se no jardim dos fundos para uma longa e interessante conversa com seu namorado.

Nem mesmo ouviu a campainha tocar.

~*~

Duddley abriu a porta de mau humor. Estava de regime, estava comendo frutas há _dois meses_ na escola, sua mãe _concordava_ com a enfermeira e não havia escapatória. Duddley estava _com fome_, estava entediado, e estava com um leve ciúme do primo, que deveria prestar atenção _nele_ e não em algum francês sem graça.

Com seu melhor olhar ameaçador, o garoto abriu a porta e deu de cara com dois esquisitos conhecidos e mais dois homens que jamais havia visto.

"Olá, meu nome é Sirius, e eu sou padrinho de Harry, ele está?"

Confuso, Duddley encarou o homem à sua frente.

"Padrinho?"

Harry não tinha padrinhos. Ele não tinha padrinhos. Eles dois tinham uma mãe e um pai e uma tia. Só. Padrinhos eram carga extra, não-necessária.

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça alegremente.

"Exatamente, ele está?"

Antes que o menino pudesse responder, no entanto, Petunia apareceu na porta.

"O que querem aqui?", ela indagou, em um tom azedo.

E, bom, dali para frente a conversa não foi nada agradável. Sendo convidados para entrar apenas porque ela não queria que os vizinhos vissem um homem com um terno abóbora e gravata verde-grama na porta da sua casa, ela ouviu notícias que nunca esperara ouvir.

Eles iam tirar seu bebê dela.

Mas mesmo enquanto Vernon tentava consolar a mulher, Duddley tentava entender o que estava acontecendo e Petunia chorava, Sirius e Remus não estavam prestando atenção.

Porque pela janela da sala, entre as cortinas cheias de laço, eles podiam ver o jardim. E no jardim, sentado na grama, sorrindo muito enquanto falava em um aparelho trouxa, estava uma cópia praticamente perfeita de Lily.

"Merlin!", disse Remus, o que era muito, muito mais do que Sirius poderia dizer. Ele lembrava de Harry-bebê, ele lembrava dos grandes tufos de cabelos vermelho e olhos verdes, mas não esperava que Harry fosse ter herdado do pai somente os cabelos rebeldes, que nem mesmo tão rebeldes estavam, caindo em volta do rosto desajeitadamente, mas com certa graça, em cachos grandes.

Sem quase nem perceber o que estava fazendo, ele buscou uma porta, qualquer uma, que desse para o jardim. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, ele saiu ao sol, escutando a voz de adolescente do sobrinho falando em francês com alguém, rindo a cada poucas palavras.

Remus não estava em um estado muito melhor, pasmo e admirando o jovenzinho a poucos passos, que finalmente – com o que Remus _jurara_ se um 'je t'aime' – desligara o telefone e agora encarava os dois recém-chegados ao jardim com uma curiosidade polida.

"Olá, posso ajudá-los?", indagou, uma sobrancelha erguida e um toque de sotaque francês na voz.

"Eu sou seu padrinho.", disse Sirius muito rápido.

Durante alguns segundos houve silêncio e então Harry fez a única coisa digna de qualquer pessoa que descobre que tem um padrinho que está se apresentando a ele de maneira tão abrupta e vê, pela janela próxima, sua tia chorando, o que não poderia significar nada bom: ele desmaiou.

* * *

**¹Quê? Isso não é canon? Não fez sentido? Mas, hon, o canon cometeu suicídio lá no primeiro capítulo quando a Petunia decidiu ser legal com o Harry. Sorry. XD**

* * *

**Mas eu sou uma cretina e esse Harry é uma MOÇA. Que sem vergonha eu. Hahahahahahahahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Vocês sabem o que fazer, não? Vamos lá, cliquem no botãozinho ali embaixo... esse... bem esse, uhum, o cinzinha, de letrinhas verdes, tão fashion, ele mesmo. XD**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Para Longe

**

* * *

**

**Título:** En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

**Quem não tem interesse em jogar conversa fora pode pular essa parte aqui. He.**

**Estava eu muito alegremente dissertando sobre o quão trash minha fic era e o quão orgulhosinha eu estava dela (recebi até uma review chamando ela de trash *-*), quando a seguinte conversa se seguiu com a minha twin no msn, estourando minha bolha de alegria. Eu achei divertida e decidi compartilhá-la:**

**TWIN:** twin, ou eu não tenho bom senso nenhum

ou sua fic ainda não atingiu o trash no meu conceito roll:

e vc sabe disso

**EU:**HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

twin

o harry DESMAIA

pelo menos UMA VEZ

em TODOS os capítulos

...

não é trash?

**TWIN: **ainda não

lucius com sininhos no cabelo é trash

draco enfiando abacaxi no c* é trash (nota da Dark: EXISTE E EU VI! Um terror, um terror, acho até que minha necessidade de JAMAIS ver o Draco uke nasceu daquele pequenino trecho que eu li tanto tempo atrás)

**EU**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, QUE HORROR

**TWIN:** harry dando pro voldie de frente todo apaixonado é trash

o harry ruivo tem fundamento xd

**EU:** cara, isto vai para a NA do capítulo.

te juro.

**E aqui estamos nós. Só para avisar: quem mede o nível de trash da fic é a Agy. Quando ela disser 'chega', eu paro. Enquanto ela não disser, a fic segue seu rumo. Hehe. *evil grin***

* * *

_**En Rouge**_

**Para Longe**

Desmaiar é uma arte.

Harry descobriu isso quando tinha seis ou sete anos de idade e caiu de um balanço na escola e ficou de olhos fechados. Bom, sua tia fizera um escândalo e ele tinha ficado _dias_ sem ter de ir à escola.

Porque ele tinha _desmaiado_.

A arte do desmaio foi dominada por Harry desde aquele fatídico dia, e transformara-se em um mecanismo de defesa. Cada ser vivo se defende como pode e se o camaleão some nas folhas das árvores e cobras atacam o que quer que esteja à sua frente e pequenos bichinhos se fingem de morto para não serem comidos, bem, Harry desmaiava.

Ou pelo menos fechava os olhos e não se movia sozinho por alguns momentos.

Porque naqueles preciosos minutos ele sempre conseguia pensar em alguma maneira de salvar a situação – ou pelo menos de não _se_ colocar em perigo em tal situação. Assim que fechasse os olhos e – para todos os propósitos – desfalecesse, o caos se instauraria, e ninguém pensa muito bem em meio ao caos, exceto Harry. Que aproveitaria os minutos iniciais de choque para pensar 'muito bem, e agora o que eu faço?'.

Suas táticas variavam. Ele poderia 'acordar' e começar a chorar. Ou então 'voltar a si' e proclamar que não se lembrava de nada. Podia também pedir desculpas com lágrimas nos olhos e, honestamente, _quem_ não perdoaria um garotinho adorável com olhos marejados e que havia _desmaiado_ de aflição?

Ninguém. Ou pelo menos ninguém que Harry conhecesse.

Por isso quando aquele homem bem vestido aparecera na sua frente se proclamando 'seu padrinho' e ele vira o diretor sem nenhuma noção de moda pela janela, e sua tia chorando na outra, bem... vocês certamente sabem o que aconteceu. Se Harry fosse um camaleão ele teria sumido; fosse ele uma cobra, teria dado o bote; fosse ele um pequeno roedor, teria se fingido de morto.

Como ele era Harry, ele desmaiou.

E durante os gritos de 'Duddley, água para seu primo' e 'SAIAM DE PERTO DO MEU SOBRINHO!', seguido pelo bufar de tio Vernon levando-o para dentro, Harry pensou.

E ele era esperto o suficiente para saber que aquele homem estava ali para buscá-lo.

E que dessa vez não era Harry e sua família contra um bruxo que era meramente o diretor da uma escola que ele nem mesmo freqüentava.

Era Harry, um _bruxo,_ e sua família _trouxa_ contra um bruxo _da sua família_.

Muito bem, pensou ele. A única saída era negociar e rezar para que tudo desse certo.

Ele não ia abrir mão da sua família tão facilmente.

**~*~**

Os pensamentos mais estranhos nos atacam quando os momentos de tensão chegam.

Albus Dumbledore era conhecido por sua força, seu poder mágico, seu carisma (ao que muitos chamavam de _capacidade de manipulação_, mas isso não vem ao caso) e sua competência para liderança.

Mas Albus Dumbledore, mesmo sendo tudo que foi mencionado acima e muito mais, sentiu um leve toque de pânico quando viu Harry Potter, O Menino que Sobreviveu, O Eleito, A Criança da Profecia... _desmaiar._

Como uma fruta caída da árvore por estar madura demais, uma pedra atirada por uma janela, um saco de batatas jogado ao chão. "Ploft", lá estava a esperança do mundo bruxo estirado na grama.

Porque havia _visto_ seu padrinho.

Uma risada levemente histérica começava a ameaçar acometer o diretor, que se segurou valentemente e não se rendeu.

E quando Voldemort se reerguesse?

Ele não queria nem pensar nisso.

Harry Potter, o Menino Que Desmaiou.¹

Merlin.

**~*~**

Com um leve suspiro, Harry abriu os olhos e piscou molemente algumas vezes, ouvindo sua tia murmurar palavras calmantes em seu ouvido.

Sentando, ele olhou em volta.

O tal diretor e seu terno abóbora (que, sim, merecia ser referido como uma entidade à parte, um terno daquela cor merecia ter seu próprio RG, quiçá seu próprio CEP) estavam na poltrona exatamente em frente ao sofá em que ele estava com sua tia. Duddley no chão, tio Vernon encostado nas costas do sofá de Harry, McGonagall sentada calmamente em uma cadeira, e os dois desconhecidos olhando nervosamente para Harry, ambos em pé, cada um de um lado do diretor.

Enquanto Harry encarava as pessoas da sala uma a uma, o silêncio imperou no recinto, até que o seu suposto padrinho não conseguiu mais se conter.

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter te assustado, Harry. É só que foi um choque tão grande ver você tão crescido e tão... _grande_."

Harry encarou o homem e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"As pessoas tendem a crescer conforme o tempo passa, a menos que estejam sendo acometidas de alguma doença que impeça seu crescimento ou sejam anões. Fatos da vida. Passar treze anos sem nunca aparecer certamente causaria um _padrinho_ a ver seu _afilhado_ crescido quando fosse vê-lo."

O tom do menino era muito mais frio e tinha muito mais veneno do que Sirius teria preferido, mas o homem entendia.

E por isso ele sorriu.

"Eu posso explicar porque não apareci por tanto tempo."

O garoto simplesmente continuou olhando para o homem com uma expressão de educada curiosidade no rosto, uma manobra que ele havia aprendido com Fleur. Demonstrar hostilidade nunca era bom. Disfarçar hostilidade com polidez poderia vencer praticamente qualquer discussão. E Harry pretendia vencer.

E assim ele ouviu o trágico conto de Sirius Black e, bem, era realmente trágico. E Harry sentiu pena do homem.

Sirius tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou sua história, e dirigiu um sorriso agradecido para Remus quando contou que fora ele quem reconhecera Peter e, portanto, ele devia sua liberdade a ele.

Harry escutou tudo em silêncio, mas todos podiam ver seus olhos suavizarem e ele olhar para Sirius sob uma outra luz. Ele estava buscando o resto da sua família também. Harry tinha uma, mas Sirius não tinha nada.

Bem, Sirius tinha Remus. O que o levava a uma questão _muito_ curiosa.

"Mas se vocês todos eram tão amigos, quando... tudo aconteceu, por que Remus não ficou comigo? Se eram tão próximos, ele não seria a pessoa mais coerente?"

"Eu não podia pedir a sua guarda, Harry.", respondeu o homem, com uma voz um tanto cansada e triste, e Harry sentiu pena dele também, mesmo sem saber porquê, "Eu sou... Eu sou um lobisomem. E o resto é... auto-explicativo."

Quando terminou de falar, Remus parecia estar aguardando sua sentença de morte. Em parte, Harry entendia. Depois de três anos em uma escola de magia, entende-se o preconceito por trás das ações e os medos por trás desses preconceitos, mas Beauxbatons tinha uma política muito aberta sobre humanos, semi-humanos e outras raças. Remus, estava mais do que claro, não tinha orgulho de ser um lobisomem e estava esperando ser rejeitado por isso.

Bem, ele realmente não conhecia Harry se pensou que aquilo pudesse acontecer.

O menino levantou e caminhou até o homem mais velho, sorrindo de leve e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo.

"Eu entendo agora.", ele disse, alto e claro o suficiente para que todos o ouvissem, afastando-se de Remus que parecia encantado com o garoto à sua frente, "Mas mesmo que eu não tenha sido criado por vocês por razões que vocês não tinham controle sobre, não muda o fato que eu _tenho_ uma família que me ama e que eu amo também. E eu simplesmente não me importo que eles sejam não-mágicos. Eles são minha família."

"Nós também somos.", disse Sirius, pela primeira vez em um tom realmente sério, "E nós merecemos uma chance. Eu não quero tirar você daqui, Harry, se você não quiser ir. Mas com o tempo, pode ser mais seguro para você conosco. Mais coisas para você ver e fazer."

O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior pensando, enquanto sua mão inconscientemente segurava a mão de sua tia. Ele queria muito ir, conhecer os dois homens que conheceram seus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo... era sua família.

Vendo sua indecisão, Minerva teve uma idéia, que ela propôs sem mencionar a Albus antes.

"E que tal um acordo? Algo como uma guarda partilhada? Parte das férias de verão e feriados Harry passaria aqui e parte delas com Sirius e Remus? Exceto por essas férias, que Harry passaria com seu padrinho, para que eles possam se conhecer melhor."

A proposta levou a uma enorme discussão, resolvida, surpreendentemente por Petunia.

Ela sabia o quanto doía perder alguém que se considera família. Ela perdera Lily e podia ver que aqueles dois homens haviam perdido quase um irmão também. E, bem, por mais que ela quisesse negar, Harry pertencia ao mundo deles.

E por isso foi decidido que dali a uma semana Harry iria para a sua nova casa, mas que voltaria todos os verões para passar metade das férias lá.

Fora a primeira vez desde que saíra de Beauxbatons que Harry não pensara em Jacques a cada dois minutos.

**~*~**

Antes que se diga qualquer outra coisa a mais, há que se dizer que Harry Potter, primeiro aluno de seu ano dois anos consecutivos em Beauxbatons, jovem fluente em francês, rapaz a caminho de dominar a arte do violino, excelente cavaleiro era, antes de tudo isso, um adolescente.

E todos os que já passaram por esta praga, digo, fase complicada, sabem que todo adolescente tem direito a mudar de idéia sobre qualquer assunto ou decisão com a mesma velocidade com que se muda de roupa.

Na verdade, muito mais rápido, porque trocar de roupa envolve botões, zíperes, armários, combinações de tecidos, climas, cores e efeitos, e mudar de idéia envolve simplesmente... mudar de idéia.

Simples.

Isto claro, podemos voltar à história. Harry havia ficado satisfeito com a idéia de passar as férias com 'seus padrinhos', como eles se referiam a si mesmos, Sirius e Remus, e depois que Petunia havia dado seu consentimento, ele havia aceitado a proposta alegre e rapidamente.

Foi apenas algumas horas mais tarde que ele começou a perceber as implicações de seu ato.

Ele não poderia ir visitar Fleur nas férias. Ele também teria que desmarcar a visita a Jacques, e a vinda de Jacques para a casa dos tios. Uma casa inteiramente mágica significava nenhum celular, nenhum computador e nenhuma televisão, bens que ele nunca prestara muita atenção, mas que sentia falta durante o ano e aproveitava para desfrutar durante as férias.

E foi pensando nisso tudo que Harry foi procurar seus tios às quatro e trinta e sete da manhã se sábado, porque não haveria jeito no universo de ele conseguir dormir tão preocupado como estava.

Como sempre, Vernon resolveu a parte 'comercial' do problema no dia seguinte, saindo com Harry e Duddley para comprar presentes de aniversário adiantados para ambos os meninos, o que no caso de Harry constituía em um laptop absolutamente último modelo que funcionaria perfeitamente em qualquer lugar (_exceto_ um lugar cheio de magia. Mas Harry não sabia disso ainda, porque nunca havia tentando usar um aparelho eletrônico em Beauxbatons).

O resto... Bem, só o que Petunia poderia fazer era dizer para Harry telefonar para Jacques e explicar a situação, e então enviar uma carta para Fleur (mas só depois que estivesse com seus padrinhos, porque corujas eram bichos nojentos e sujos, e Harry _definitivamente _**_não_** deveria chegar perto deles) e explicar o que havia ocorrido também.

Harry seguiu as instruções da tia, pedindo, na verdade, que Jacques falasse com Fleur, o que ele prometeu fazer no mesmo dia que Harry pediu. Os garotos também combinaram que Harry tentaria convencer seus padrinhos a permitirem que Jacques fosse visitá-los antes que a escola começasse.

Quando o dia de sua partida finalmente chegou, Harry estava, em uma palavra, deprimido. Deixar sua casa para passar o ano na escola era normal, era o que todos faziam em certo ponto da vida, mas deixar sua casa... por outra casa? Ter outro lar? Como, exatamente, ele ia fazer isso? Não havia outra Petunia lá. Nem outro Vernon, ou outro Duddley, e ele sentiria tanta _falta_ de todos eles.

Sirius e Remus chegaram cedinho da tarde e depois de uma despedida longa e chorosa (Remus podia jurar que viu Vernon secar uma lágrima), Sirius encolheu os pertences de Harry que eram encolhíveis e os demais foram colocados em contato com os bruxos, que então tomaram uma Chave do Portal.

E quando seus pés tocaram o gramado em frente à casa que supostamente também era sua, Harry ainda se sentia triste.

Era um belo lugar. Mas não era seu lar.

* * *

**¹O título ali foi sugerido pela Mah Jeevas. Obrigadenha, moça xp~~**

* * *

**Capítulo menor e praticamente um enchedor de lingüiça, mas vocês abem que esses capitulinhos de transição são necessários. Então me mantenham feliz para eu postar o próximo rapidinho, que tal??**

**Sejam amorzinhos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Quem se importa com Quadribol?

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

* * *

_**En Rouge**_

**Quem se importa com Quadribol?**

Quando Sirius Black viu seu afilhado _desmaiar_ ao vê-lo, ele soube que dali para frente muito pouca coisa faria sentido.

Mas apesar desta certeza, ele ainda acreditava em algumas coisas. Sirius poderia ser um pouco avoado demais, apressado demais, impulsivo demais, mas quando ele queria realmente _perceber_ as coisas ao seu redor, ele conseguia. E naquele exato momento, ele queria saber sobre seu afilhado de quase catorze anos.

Ao ver o rosto do menino, pálido e triste diante da perspectiva de se despedir dos tios, Sirius soube que não seria fácil. Ele mesmo nunca havia sentido muito bem o conceito de 'família', sua mãe fora levemente insana (esperem... ele disse _levemente?_ Desculpem, _total e completamente_ **fora da casinha**, um lugar de onde ela já havia perdido o rumo muitos casamentos consangüíneos atrás), e seu pai era... exatamente igual. Tanto ele quanto Regulus foram crianças problemas, mas o problema _dele_ era ser normal. Ou tão próximo do normal quanto um Black poderia ser e este fato sozinho o fazia ser visto como uma ovelha negra (ou seria uma ovelha branca?) entre os Black e, portanto, ele nunca os _sentira_ como uma família.

Harry, obviamente, via seus tios e primo como família, e Sirius jurou a si mesmo que faria o menino vê-lo como família também.

E com apenas algumas palavras rápidas com o diretor, ele decidiu que Harry deveria ficar mais próximo de casa. E na semana que antecedeu a chegada de Harry na sua casa ele transferiu Harry de Beauxbatons para Hogwarts.

_Obviamente_ Harry iria **amar** estudar na escola dos pais, não é mesmo?

Dumbledore achava que sim.

Remus achava que era uma idéia idiota fazer isso sem consultar Harry antes, mas e desde quando Sirius ouvia o que Remus tem a dizer, de qualquer forma?

Exatamente. Nunca.

Durante aquela semana, então, Sirius preparou a documentação apropriada para que Harry começasse em Hogwarts já em Setembro. Ele estava um pouco preocupado com o garoto (honestamente, primeiro aluno da classe de _dois anos_ em _três_? Quando, exatamente, ele havia se divertido?), mas no geral, completamente feliz com a maneira com que Harry parecia ser.

Remus estava encantado. O filho dos seus melhores amigos era um garoto que parecia sensível (talvez um pouquinho sensível _demais_, se seu desmaio fosse ser levado em consideração), inteligente e educado, que se preocupava com a escola, mesmo estando um pouquinho do lado mimado da força, como era mais do que claro.

Quando Sirius descobriu que Harry tomava aulas de equitação, ele comprou um cavalo muito grande, muito forte e completamente preto, absolutamente lindo e puro sangue (o que levou Sirius a ficar _horas_ fazendo piadas que o cavalo deveria se chamar 'Malfoy', até Remus lembrá-lo que ele era um sangue puro também e sugerir que ele chamasse o cavalo de 'Black') e colocar no estábulo para Harry, como um presente de boas vindas.

O quarto de Harry fora decorado com um tipo de tecido que permitia ser trocado de cor uma única vez. A idéia fora de Remus, já que Sirius insistia no esquema vermelho e dourado e algo dizia ao lobisomem que aquelas duas cores não casariam muito bem com o menino. O restante do quarto fora mobiliado em madeira clara, combinando com o banheiro, tudo da melhor qualidade que galões poderiam comprar.

Remus tinha a leve impressão que mimado Harry era e mimado permaneceria.

Oh, bem. Se fazia Sirius feliz, e fizesse Harry feliz, tudo era válido.

Na manhã de sábado em que Sirius e Remus iriam buscar Harry, Sirius deu os últimos retoques no quarto do garoto (o qual os elfos já haviam deixado impecável), colocando a carta de admissão de Harry em Hogwarts sobre a cama do menino, exatamente ao lado de entradas para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Sirius tinha certeza que Harry iria _pular_ quando visse os pergaminhos.

Ele não tinha idéia _do quanto._

**~*~**

Sirius mal conseguia conter sua emoção ao observar Harry olhar a casa que seria deles a partir daquele dia. Conseguia ver a admiração do garoto no olhar e sorriu para Remus, que teve de sorrir de volta.

Sirius parecia definitivamente mais criança que Harry naquele momento. E tudo parecia estar correndo tão bem que Remus mal podia acreditar.

O menino foi completamente educado ao ver a casa, elogiando os jardins da frente e a decoração da sala. Antes de mostrar a casa ao garoto, Sirius decidiu mostrar a suíte que seria de Harry.

O ruivo não pode conter uma exclamação de admiração ao ver o quarto.

"Sirius, é lindo!", o homem sorriu largamente em resposta e explicou sobre o feitiço nos tecidos, que permitia que Harry escolhesse a cor do quarto. No mesmo momento, o garoto puxou a varinha do bolso e o quarto se encheu do mesmo azul claro e prata de Beauxbatons.

Sirius teve que lutar bravamente para esconder a decepção; e Remus, para esconder o riso.

Olhando seu afilhado andar pelo quarto com um leve sorriso no rosto, Sirius se sentiu em paz.

Já foi mencionado nesta história que a paz sempre dura pouco?

Pois é. Ela dura.

**~*~**

O quarto era _divino_. Madeira clara – Harry podia jurar que era a mesma madeira do seu malão – em todas as partes, prateleiras de livros espalhadas pelas paredes, uma escrivaninha enorme em um dos cantos, uma cama gigantesca com dossel entre duas janelas amplas, que davam para um gramado divisado pelo bosque circundando a propriedade.

Depois de colocar suas cores favoritas no seu quarto, o menino sorriu amplamente para os padrinhos.

"É definitivamente lindo!"

Sirius sorriu, e fez um gesto para a cama de Harry, que olhou para a colcha e pela primeira vez notou dois envelopes de pergaminho mais grosseiro do que os que usava na escola. Os olhos brilhando – quem não estaria com os olhos brilhando com a perspectiva de _mais_ presentes em um mesmo dia? -, Harry apanhou o primeiro pergaminho e o abriu ansioso.

E, bem. Foi exatamente _ali_ que a paz de Sirius foi ladeira abaixo.

Depois de ler a carta pela quinta vez, Harry virou para o homem que se intitulava seu padrinho.

"O que, _exatamente_, significa isso aqui?", ele perguntou em uma voz baixa e sibilante e Sirius podia _jurar_ que a temperatura havia caído alguns graus.

"Sua carta de Hogwarts.", ele respondeu, sem entender o que havia feito os olhos de Harry brilharem de raiva.

"Eu não sou aluno de Hogwarts. Eu sou um aluno de Beauxbatons.", o menino falava bem devagar, como se estivesse explicando algo muito difícil para uma criança muito pequena e com dificuldade de aprendizagem, seu leve sotaque francês acentuado pela raiva clara em sua voz.

"Eu... transferi sua matrícula?", Sirius respondeu, fazendo a frase soar como uma pergunta, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

E aí... Bem. Aí Harry mostrou com orgulho que havia sido criado pelos seus tios e aprendera a fazer exigências com o melhor: seu primo.

Com a voz mais alta que conseguiu, e batendo o pé no chão a cada palavra, o garoto espicaçou a carta que estava na sua mão.

"_Pois então destransfira! Eu não VOU para aquela escola, nunca QUIS_ _ir para aquela escola, e você deveria ter ME_ _perguntado antes de fazer uma coisa IDIOTA dessas!"_

Sirius olhava espantado para Harry, certamente não esperava uma atitude tão... explosiva de um menino até então tão educado. Remus, por outro lado, apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

Essa conversa ia longe.

Muito, _muito_ longe.

"Eu não posso 'destranferir', Harry."

"COMO ASSIM NÃO PODE?"

"Hogwarts é a melhor Escola de Magia da Europa. Uma vez inscrito nela, não há como sair. Eu sei disso. Quando eu fui selecionado para Gryffindor meus pais tentaram me tirar de lá e me colocar em Durmstrang e não puderam. O próprio contrato com a escola não permite isso, para preservar os segredos da escola."

"Então, sem ter passado nem um dia inteiro na minha presença, sem conhecer minhas preferências, SEM ME PERGUNTAR, você decidiu me trocar de escola? Sabendo que não havia como voltar atrás? Sem falar com ninguém? Porque Remus não me parece alguém que faria uma coisa imbecil assim!", continuou o rapazinho, ainda vibrando de raiva.

"Eu falei com Dumbledore."

"Saia do meu quarto.", Harry falou, a voz baixa mais uma vez, e uma promessa de dor infinita em seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam com tanta força que Sirius se viu recuando em direção à porta, enquanto o menino pegava um pequeno quadradinho dentro da mochila.

Assim que fechou a porta, ouviu um grito de dentro do quarto, que trouxe ele e Remus do volta ao quarto, ambos entrando nos aposentos do garoto para vê-lo encarando o quadradinho com um olhar de horror.

"POR QUE MEU TELEFONE NÃO FUNCIONA?"

Já foi mencionado aqui que aquele também foi um dos dias mais longos na vida dos três seres do sexo masculino habitando aquela casa?

Porque foi.

**~*~**

Aparelhos eletrônicos tendem a não funcionar próximos de magia. Havia uma razão pela qual o computador que costumava dividir com o primo sempre era um pouquinho mais lento com Harry e também porque sua tia não gostava que ele ficasse perto do microondas.

Mas não poder telefonar para Jacques para contar as desgraças do seu dia foi simplesmente demais.

Olhando desconsolado para o aparelho novo, levantando os olhos verdes a cada poucos segundos para olhar para seu notebook também inútil dentro daquela casa e, de acordo com Sirius, muitos e muitos quilômetros em volta, Harry era a figura da infelicidade.

Ele havia gritado e berrado e exigido um telefone. Ele havia batido o pé, subido na cama para poder gritar de cima com Sirius, atirado travesseiros por todo o quarto, jogado coisas nas paredes e não havia uma única almofada que não estivesse atirada no chão. Sirius não sabia o que fazer, e tentava acalmar o garoto com promessas de presentes e pequenos subornos, mas nada parecia adiantar. Remus sabia que o que o menino precisava era de uma mão firme, mas ele decidiu não ajudar Sirius.

Ele merecia.

Depois que ficar rouco de tanto gritar com o padrinho, e cansado de tanto atirar coisas pelos ares, o ruivo havia, finalmente, sentado no chão, olhando desolado para o computador e telefone e feito o que finalmente dissolveu a resolução de Remus de não se intrometer na briga. Harry havia começado a chorar.

Não as lágrimas falsas que ele havia usado para conseguir sua firebolt, nem o olhar marejado de quando não queria levar a culpa por alguma coisa, mas lágrimas puras e simples de tristeza.

Sua tia não queria que ele fosse para Hogwarts. Ele nunca quisera ir para lá.

A escola deveria ser horrível, com um inverno terrível em contraste com o calor ameno de Beauxbatons. E o pior de tudo: não havia Pierre em Hogwarts. Não havia Fleur, ou Gabrielle em Hogwarts. E por todos os seres mágicos, _não havia Jacques em Hogwarts._ Esse último fato sozinho era o suficiente para fazer Harry chorar como se Hogwarts fosse a central juvenil de Azkaban.

E foi por aquelas lágrimas que Remus sentou-se no chão ao lado do garoto e o abraçou, prometendo que as coisas iriam melhorar.

Ele não sabia como, mas iriam.

Sirius, quando viu o menino ruivo sentar no chão, cansado, e simplesmente chorar, sentiu seu coração apertar de tal forma que ele quase chorou também. Não era pena pelo ataque que Harry havia dado. Era pela pura desolação que só agora ele entendia que havia causado. Desolação ainda maior por não conseguir falar com quem quer que fosse que ele tentara falar mais cedo pelo tal _telefone_.

Ele realmente não pensara, mas deveria haver uma razão pela qual Harry não queria ir para Hogwarts. E só agora, vendo o menino exausto e chorando, com a cabeça no ombro de Remus ele começava a perceber o que havia feito.

Devagar, ele foi até a cama e pegou os ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Se havia algo que podia animar James até mesmo quando Lily lhe dava um fora, era Quadribol. Com os ingressos na mão, ele sentou na frente da dupla no chão, e sorriu um sorriso de desculpas.

"Vamos, Harry. Você nem mesmo abriu o segundo envelope.", ele disse, estendendo os ingressos para o menino que os olhos alguns segundos e os colocou de lado desinteressado, fechando os olhos enquanto fungava, secando lágrimas do rosto.

"E quem se importa com Quadribol?", resmungou, antes de sair do quarto, deixando um lobisomem preocupado e um animago confuso para trás.

Harry não era uma miniatura de James. Harry era uma pessoa que ele não conhecia e de quem ele não podia assumir nada, sem antes perguntar.

Sirius acabava de perceber que não conhecia Harry.

E só o que ele pedia era que não fosse tarde demais para começar a conhecê-lo.

**~*~**

Remus encontrou Harry nos jardins, sentado em um cantinho de sombra na borda do bosque, arrancando pedacinhos de grama e espicaçando-os aos poucos, piscando rápido como quem não quer chorar.

"Sirius tem mais um presente para você nos estábulos.", ele disse, e o menino levantou o olhar e deu um quase sorriso.

"Eu não sei se quero mais algum presente dele nesse exato momento."

Remus riu baixinho e sentou ao lado do menino, passando um braço pelos ombros dele, aonde Harry se escorou agradecido, fechando os olhos.

"Sirius às vezes não percebe que se passaram treze anos desde que ele havia visto você pela última vez. Ele passou doze desses treze aos em Azkaban, e segundo o que ele me conta, ele passou boa parte desse tempo ignorando que o tempo existia. Foi como ele conseguiu de certa forma evitar a insanidade. É difícil para ele ver e entender você como alguém que não é James ou Lily, é apenas Harry. Eu acho que nesse exato momento, ele percebeu isso pela primeira vez, e a partir de agora as coisas devem ser mais fáceis. Hogwarts é uma grande escola. Você vai poder continuar tudo que já aprendeu. Eu tenho certeza que você vai se divertir e fazer amigos lá."

"Mas lá não tem meu namorado, tem?"

Remus riu baixo mais uma vez.

"Não, não tem... Mas tudo vai se resolver, Harry. E me conte sobre esse namorado.", o homem mais velho pediu, e Harry imediatamente se animou, falando tudo sobre Jacques, do primeiro encontro ao primeiro beijo, e as férias que eles passaram na casa dos tios de Harry.

Remus sorria e fazia os comentários necessários, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na reação de Sirius quando soubesse que Harry tinha um namorado.

Aquelas férias iam ser certamente divertidas.

**~*~**

Harry era um garotinho persistente. Naquela noite, durante o jantar, não dirigiu a palavra uma única vez a Sirius, e quando este falava com ele, ele respondia com meios sorrisos educados e monossílabos.

Sirius sabia que havia feito algo que não devia. Ele não era _burro_, só um pouco... lento, às vezes, quando se tratava do estado emocional das pessoas ao seu redor.

Remus sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, mas também havia se recusado a ajudar dizendo que Sirius e Harry não podiam embasar sua relação em cima da relação que Remus tinha com Harry. Precisavam se entender sozinhos e como indivíduos e, por isso, Sirius deveria entender sozinho o que fazer para ganhar a confiança e o amor de Harry.

E Sirius estava pensando. E passou a noite _toda_ pensando. E um pouquinho antes do amanhecer, ele soube o que fazer.

**~*~**

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius não estava no café da manhã. Harry olhou para Remus interrogativamente, mas o homem parecia tão confuso quanto ele e apenas deu de ombros.

Passaram a manhã juntos. Remus mostrou as terras em volta da propriedade para o garoto, evitando os estábulos, pois sabia que Sirius iria querer mostrar o cavalo para Harry em pessoa. Quando os elfos os chamaram para o almoço, Harry estava de bom humor, contando sobre Beauxbatons, Fleur e Pierre. Também comentou com Remus da sua vassoura de corrida e em como Jacques o havia ensinado a voar. Falou das festas de aniversário que havia compartilhado com o primo, como os tios revesavam entre festas, viagens e passeios para comemorar a data, os natais passados em férias em outros lugares, de sua Tia Marge e de como nunca gostara dos cachorros dela, mas que sempre ganhava vinte libras se fingisse que gostava e que às vezes o lucro valia o sacrifício.

Remus descobriu que Harry era um garoto esperto, saudável e independente, apesar da sua aparência frágil e quase feminina. O temperamento de Lily transparecia a cada palavra dele, e o lobisomem também descobriu o quanto Petunia se arrependia de ter estragado o relacionamento com sua irmã. Foi nessa conversa também que Remus notou que apesar do exterior mimado e quase infantil demais, Harry era um rapaz responsável e inteligente, que entendia as razões de sua tia e que também tinha medo de ir para Hogwarts e terminar como seus pais.

E mesmo que doesse ver o menino falar deles de uma maneira um tanto distante, como se fossem estranhos, Remus o compreendia, porque estranhos era o que eles eram para Harry. Talvez, se ele tivesse crescido sem amor, sem conhecer o valor real de uma família, carente de atenção, ele visse seus pais como heróis. Mas ele não via, porque de onde Harry estava olhando, eles haviam morrido em guerra e o deixado para trás. E mesmo entendendo que não fora escolha deles, Harry também não sentia que era obrigação sua fazer por merecer o título de 'Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu". E o homem sentiu orgulho da pessoa que Harry era.

Certamente não era material Gryffindor, mas era um garoto a caminho de se tornar um homem bom, mesmo que não um herói. E como guardião dele, o que mais Remus poderia querer?

O almoço passou e se foi, assim como o chá da tarde, e Harry começava a ficar com remorso e muito preocupado com Sirius que simplesmente não havia aparecido ou dado notícias desde a noite do dia anterior. Remus havia dito que se ele não aparecesse até as oito horas da noite, ele iria chamar os aurores e mandar que o procurassem.

Isso não foi necessário, no entanto, porque pouco antes do horário limite, Sirius entrou na sala de jantar, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto e dois pacotes nas mãos.

Sem dizer nada, ele depositou os dois pacotes na frente de Harry e olhou em expectativa para o garoto.

"O que é isso?", ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Abra!", o animago respondeu, quase saltitando no lugar onde estava.

Com uma certa apreensão, Harry desfez o pacote menor e encontrou seu telefone o encarando de volta.

"É meu telefone, Sirius.", ele disse, com uma voz que indicava que ele estava pensando que o homem certamente não estava muito bem mentalmente.

"Sim, é. Por que não telefona para seus tios?"

E foi quando Harry ia responder que o telefone _não funcionava_ que ele percebeu que sim, seu telefone funcionava.

Dando um grito de alegria, ele levantou da cadeira e olhou para Sirius com um grande sorriso.

"Como conseguiu isso?!"

"Nada demais.", respondeu o homem, sorrindo, e Harry saiu da sala correndo, telefone já aberto.

Quando o garoto não estava mais ouvindo, Remus olhou para Sirius em leve reprovação.

"Eu suponho que o outro pacote seja o tal _laptop_?", Sirius apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, enquanto sentava no lugar que um elfo doméstico havia arrumado para ele, "Como _foi_ que você conseguiu isso, Sirius?"

"Uma Chave do Portal Internacional para a América, onde eles adaptam certas tecnologias trouxas para nosso uso.", ele respondeu sorrindo de novo.

Remus não havia sorrido de volta. Oh-ou.

"E quanto, exatamente, isso custou?"

Engolindo em seco, Sirius deu de ombros.

"Uma pequena fortuna pela viagem em cima da hora... Outra pela adaptação dos aparelhos, mas valeu a pena. Ele _sorriu para mim_, Remus.", ele terminou em um cochicho, fazendo Remus balançar a cabeça, exasperado.

"Você não pode comprar o amor dele, Sirius."

O homem apenas deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

"Mas eu posso tentar, não posso?"

Harry voltou para a sala naquele momento, um sorriso enorme no rosto, e caminhou diretamente até seu padrinho, abraçando-o com força.

"Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado."

"Não foi nada.", ele respondeu, bagunçando os cabelos de Harry que se sentou ao lado dele, e os três começaram a jantar.

Depois que a sobremesa já havia sido servida, Harry ligou o computador e sorriu novamente quando a tela funcionou perfeitamente. Distraído, mal percebeu quando Sirius deu um suspiro cansado.

"E agora, o que vamos fazer com os ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol?"

"Nós vamos ainda.", respondeu Harry, ainda distraído, "Meu namorado gosta de Quadribol.", ele acrescentou, não vendo Sirius ficar tremendamente pálido.

Harry havia dito 'namorado'?

Remus apenas suspirou.

Ia ser uma longa, loooooooonga semana.

* * *

**Taram! Mais um! Desculpem a demorinha nesse, mas é que eu me empolguei com uma outra fic... Erm. Enfim. He.**

**Sejam amorzinhos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Le Charmant Jacques

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

**Merci, pessoas das reviews! Já comentei hoje que vocês são lindos? Porque vocês são. O Harry-ruivo ama vocês. X)**

* * *

**_En Rouge_**

**Le Charmant Jacques**

Dizem que uma das características humanas que mais teve importância na perpetuação da espécie em climas nada hospitaleiros foi a capacidade de adaptação.

Onde não havia água fizeram-se irrigações; onde havia montanhas, aprendeu-se a escalar; onde chove e há inundações, fazem-se casa flutuantes; quando a distância foi muita, inventou-se a roda.

Mas _nem uma única_ de todas aquelas intempéries comparava-se ao fato de que Harry Potter, afilhado e protegido de Sirius Black, uma **criança** de nem catorze anos tinha um namorado.

E estava namorando o tal rapaz desde os doze!

Doze!

Harry não tinha idade para ter um namorado. Harry teria idade para ter um namorado depois que tivesse se formado em Hogwarts, tornado-se um advogado ou curandeiro famoso, e Sirius já não tivesse mais vontade de trancá-lo em uma caixinha com feitiços de proteção em volta a cada vez que olhasse para ele.

Para Harry, sempre seria cedo demais.

Ele havia perdido a infância de Harry, e agora acabara de perder o afilhado para sempre, levado embora nos braços de algum francês esnobe que jamais conseguiria fazer Harry completamente feliz.

Ninguém nunca seria bom o suficiente para Harry.

Talvez ele devesse fugir do país.

Pegar Harry, colocá-lo na tal caixinha, e ir embora para o Zimbábue, ou quem sabe a Sibéria, qualquer lugar em que não houvesse franceses loiros em volta.

Qualquer coisa era válida para defender seu pobre e inocente afilhado das garras malévolas dos loiros franceses, a pior espécie a jamais habitar a terra.

Por algum motivo absolutamente obscuro e incompreensível para Sirius, Remus não gostara de seu plano. Na verdade, Remus o _proibira_ de agir de qualquer forma que não fosse cortês e educada para com tal francês maligno, a menos que quisesse _sofrer_.

Que tipo de sofrimento Remus infligiria sobre ele, Sirius não tinha certeza, mas o lobisomem tinha um olhar que prometia _dor_ e por isso, Sirius o escutou.

Não que quisesse, mas não era como se ele tivesse outra opção.

Faltavam agora apenas dois dias para o aniversário de Harry e Sirius estava planejando o que fazer com o menino. Harry havia dito que não queria uma festa, porque não conhecia ninguém ali, e seus amigos provavelmente não poderiam vir até a Inglaterra em tempo. Por isso, Sirius pedira qual presente Harry queria.

E Harry, olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas, rosto com um sorriso simples, singelo e inocente, disse que queria apenas uma coisa: uma visita do namorado e a ida dele com a família Black-Potter-Lupin à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Para que a história não fique aborrecida, deixe-se dito apenas que Sirius nunca soubera que Remus poderia rir malignamente como ele fez àquela noite quando contou para o lobisomem que Jacques estava chegando na manhã do aniversário de Harry.

Remus não tinha um único pingo de compaixão.

Não era como se Sirius estivesse tentando competir com o namorado do afilhado por atenção. Sirius apenas decidira naqueles dois dias antes da chegada do enviado do mal que Harry precisava de coisas novas.

Tendo finalmente dado o cavalo para Harry (que Harry decidira, sim, chamar de Black, por sugestão de Remus – qualquer dia aquele lobisomem ia ficar _igualzinho_ ao Snape, de tão ruim que ele estava ficando), Sirius levara o menino para comprar arreios e selas e outras coisas necessárias.

Se eles acabaram voltando para casa com vestes novas para Harry e um kit para manutenção de sua firebolt fora um ato vindo da bondade de coração de Sirius que nada tinha a ver com o tal _Jacques_.

Se Sirius concordara em comprar os materiais de Harry na França, como ele vinha fazendo desde que começara a freqüentar Beauxbatons, não tinha _nada_ a ver com tentar mostrar a Harry que ele ainda poderia levar a mesma vida de antes, só que com muito _mais_.

Mas não importa quantos livros de ficção ele desse para Harry, ou quantas vestes novas eles comprassem, ou quanto ele gastasse com o garoto, Jacques ainda era um tópico recorrente e que deixava Harry sorrindo como mais nada deixara até então.

E Sirius era um Gryffindor. Ele era um homem. Ele era corajoso. Ele era um Marauder. Mas mesmo isso tudo não impedia que ele fosse, também, inteligente, de certa forma.

E quando subornos não funcionaram (e conhecendo Harry como estava conhecendo, se havia algo capaz de motivar o garoto, era um bem colocado suborno), ele se rendeu.

Que viesse Jacques na manhã seguinte.

E fosse o que Godric quisesse!

**~*~**

Jacques era, em uma palavra, elegante.

Ele não tinha uma beleza estonteante, nem nenhum traço de personalidade que fizesse meninas e meninos caírem aos seus pés com um mero olhar, mas ele era elegante e inteligente, e um rapaz acostumado a encantar todos e cada um em seu caminho, e com Remus não fora diferente.

Claro que quando ele mencionara todas as qualidades supracitadas para Sirius, o homem o havia encarado e dito 'sim, ele é francês', como se isso explicasse tudo, mas isso definitivamente não vem ao caso.

Remus, portanto, como adulto responsável daquela casa (não, Sirius não contava como adulto. Pelo menos não em 99.7% do tempo), não tinha nada do que reclamar. E, por isso, quando o diretor Dumbledore o chamara até Hogwarts, uma semana depois da chegada de Jacques, para discutir algo, Remus foi, sem maiores preocupações.

Confiava no rapaz francês e confiava em Harry.

Já dizia Severus Snape que o maior defeito em Gryffindors era confiar demais (depois de serem estúpidos e precipitados, isso é).

Uma sorte que Sirius sempre tivera um lado Slytherin dentro dele.

**~*~**

Jacques era, sim, um rapaz comportado e elegante, amigável e educado, bonito e inteligente, jogador de Quadribol da sua Ala com muito orgulho e namorado de Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Mas acima de tudo, Jacques era um rapaz de quase dezessete anos que queria fazer o que todos os rapazes de dezessete anos querem, quando estão na mesma casa que seus namorados. E ele estava um tanto frustrado, porque nem quando Harry estava morando com os Dursley – tio buldogue, primo filhote de baleia, tia cavalar – ele passar tão pouco tempo sozinho com Harry.

Aquele Black estava em _toda a parte_. Ele já desgostava imensamente do homem desde que soubera que ele mudara Harry de escola sem consultar ninguém antes, mas aquela observação incessante estava realmente lhe dando nos nervos. O pior de tudo – e que só fazia sua frustração crescer – era que Harry não parecia se importar. Tudo bem que ele era alguns anos mais novo, mas, honestamente, nem um minuto sozinhos?

Por Merlin!

Era por isso que, quando Remus avisou no café da manhã daquele dia que estaria em Hogwarts por dois dias, Jacques começou a formar planos. E seus planos eram tão infalíveis que nem mesmo Sirius Black conseguiria impedi-lo.

A casa já estava silenciosa há muitas horas, mas Jacques não estava dormindo. Ele estava esperando. Quando o relógio do seu quarto marcou onze e meia daquela noite de sexta feira, o loiro levantou de sua cama e, o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, foi até o quarto de Harry.

Abrindo a porta com cuidado, entrou sem fazer barulho, trancando-a atrás de si, caminhando a passos rápidos até a cama de Harry.

Estranho como, mesmo tendo dormido no mesmo quarto que o garoto por três anos, só agora Jacques se dava conta do quanto Harry ficava bonito dormindo daquele jeito. Provavelmente eram os efeitos de ter cortinas pesadas em volta das camas, enquanto o dossel de Harry era composto por um tecido prateado diáfano, que se mexia levemente com o vento que entrava da janela semi-aberta.

Os cabelos dele pareciam de um vermelho sangue contra os lençóis brancos que quase fundiam com a cor da sua pele, pálido como Harry era, mesmo no auge do verão. Suas mãos estavam acima da sua cabeça, e ele dormia de costas, o peito subindo e descendo lenta e calmamente com sua respiração. Os lençóis estavam mal colocados sobre suas pernas, seu peito descoberto revelava que Harry preferia dormir sem camisa.

Sorrindo de uma maneira quase predatória, Jacques tirou sua própria camisa, largando-a no chão, e abriu espaço entre o dossel da cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Harry na cama, admirando-o por um minuto inteiro, antes de traçar toda a extensão de um dos braços de Harry até seu peito com uma de suas mãos. O outro garoto baixou o braço para o lado do corpo, suspirando enquanto dormia, como se incomodado pelo toque.

Ainda sorrindo, Jacques ajoelhou-se sobre Harry, suas pernas de cada lado da cintura do ruivo, e depositou beijos leves no pescoço de seu namorado, fazendo um caminho leve entre a parte de trás da orelha e o ombro, descendo e subindo, enquanto Harry começava a tentar se mexer, sua consciência obviamente lutando para permanecer dormindo. Quando Jacques se cansou do jogo de tentar acordá-lo de maneira suave, deu uma mordida leve no ombro do ruivo, que fez Harry acordar com um gemido um tanto desorientado, olhos verde-esmeralda piscando para Jacques que ampliou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Olá.", ele sussurrou, antes de tomar a boca do mais novo com a sua, não dando chance de resposta.

Harry, ainda quase dormindo, demorou alguns segundos para corresponder, mas logo enlaçou o pescoço de Jacques com uma de suas mãos, a outra repousando sobre o peito do loiro, notando com surpresa que Jacques estava sem camisa. Exatamente como ele.

Jacques, tomando a resposta de Harry como encorajamento, pegou a mão do ruivo que estava em seu peito e prendeu-a com a sua acima da cabeça do garoto, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã. Sua língua traçava os lábios de Harry, sua respiração acelerando cada vez mais, e ele ergueu-se levemente, deixando a boca de Harry para beijar seu pescoço, colocando uma de suas pernas entre os joelhos de Harry, afastando-os e colocando-se entre as pernas do garoto menor, suspirando de satisfação com o contato.

Deitando completamente sobre o ruivo, ele voltou à boca de Harry, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior do rapaz, uma de suas mãos acariciando as coxas dele levemente, a outra ainda segurando a sua mão.

Harry, no entanto, estava um pouco confuso.

Eles nunca, _nunca_, em todo o ano em que estiveram juntos, haviam se beijado daquela forma, ou com tão pouca roupa entre eles. E embora ele estivesse sim, apreciando grande parte do que estava acontecendo, havia alguma coisa ali que não estava certa. Se ele pelo menos não estivesse com tanto sono, ou Jacques deixasse de beijá-lo, talvez ele conseguisse lembrar.

Mas de repente, durante um beijo particularmente _forte_, Harry lembrou o que era. Jacques, com um som que Harry só poderia definir como um gemido, dera um impulso contra o seu quadril, ao mesmo tempo em que guiava a mão que até então mantivera na sua para entre os corpos dos dois, colocando a mão de Harry sobre sua ereção, mexendo-a um pouco, em movimentos desajeitados.

Harry arregalara os olhos, enquanto Jacques murmurava algo entre o beijo, e o ruivo virou o rosto, tentando fazer com que o namorado parasse.

Ele não queria. Ele não estava pronto.

Era _disso_ que ele tinha que se lembrar.

"Jacques... _Jacques_... Jacques... PARE!", Harry teve que quase gritar a última frase para só então ter a atenção quase completa de Jacques, que ainda estava com a respiração acelerada e se movia em pequenos impulsos, tentando concentrar-se, mas sem muito sucesso, os olhos castanhos ainda um pouco desfocados, "Pare.", ele repetiu, tentando tirar Jacques de cima dele, empurrando-o levemente para o lado.

Sem entender, Jacques saiu de cima do namorado, observando Harry ir sentar-se próximo à cabeceira da cama, segurando os joelhos junto ao peito, com seus braços em volta das próprias pernas, o rosto corado, mas os olhos grandes de susto.

"Eu não quero ainda.", foi tudo que ele disse, em uma voz pequena.

Jacques ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego e correu uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos presos, suspirando.

"Mas, 'Arry, eu pensei que você estivesse gostando...", ele disse, com uma voz de dúvida, e Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu estava, mas eu não quero ir... mais longe do que nós já tínhamos ido. Eu não estou pronto."

Jacques encarou o namorado e foi até a frente dele, ajoelhando-se na cama e tocando o rosto de Harry com delicadeza.

"'Arry, eu te amo. Eu nunca ia te machucar. Não é nada demais...", ele sussurrou, beijando o pescoço do ruivo mais uma vez, "E eu vou tomar cuidado... Eu prometo...", ele desenlaçou as mãos do ruivo, colocando-as na cama, e colocando-se entre os joelhos do garoto mais uma vez, enlaçando a sua cintura, não prestando atenção na negação quase inaudível de Harry, "Eu vou cuidar de você... Por favor, 'Arry...", ele sussurrou mais uma vez, tentando fazer o garoto menor deitar, mas Harry estava com sono, estava confuso e estava cansado.

Ele estava irritado também, porque **um** 'não' deveria ser suficiente para Jacques.

Ele havia prometido.

"Eu disse que NÃO!", ele repetiu, com a voz forte dessa vez, levantando da cama e apanhando a camiseta de Jacques do chão, "Eu acho melhor nós conversarmos sobre isso amanhã, Jacques."

O loiro suspirou de novo, saiu da cama de Harry e pegou sua camiseta com ele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Boa noite.", ele disse, mas Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, e Jacques ouviu a porta do ruivo se fechando firmemente quando ele saiu do corredor.

Indo até a porta de seu quarto, ele considerou que deveria ter esperado por isso. Harry mal tinha 14 anos, no fim das contas.

O que ele _não_ estava esperando era ter Sirius Black escorado à porta de seu quarto, braços cruzados sobre o peito e, pela primeira vez desde que Jacques chegara ali, parecendo cada centímetro o bruxo adulto que todos diziam que fora um grande auror.

"Nós dois vamos ter uma conversa, _Monsier Boncroi._"

**~*~**

Esse seria um bom momento para esclarecer algumas coisas quanto a um homem chamado Sirius Black.

Muitos diziam que Sirius Black era um homem que nunca crescera. Praticamente um... Peter Pan. Ele sempre se comportara como se fosse a única coisa que realmente importasse no mundo e, junto com seu amigo e companheiro James, fora um verdadeiro terror em Hogwarts e fora dela.

Remus, por mais que amasse Sirius, ainda se exasperava com ele em incontáveis vezes, quando ele agia muito mais como se tivesse doze anos do que qualquer que fosse a idade que ele tinha (e ele certamente não ia sair por aí divulgando esse dado).

Mas Sirius era, no fundo, uma boa pessoa. Era até engraçado que, agora, depois de doze _anos_ em Azkaban, as pessoas ainda acreditassem naquela sua fachada de moço alegre, despreocupado e sem noção. Foram doze _anos_. Não doze horas, doze dias, doze semanas, doze meses. **Doze anos**.

E exatamente por serem _anos_, era uma ocorrência mais do que comum que ele tivesse pesadelos, ou ataques de insônia, e vagasse pela casa até altas horas da noite, apenas contente em sentir a segurança que o lugar lhe dava.

Naquela noite em específico, ele nem mesmo conseguira dormir. Os pesadelos da noite passada – a sensação deles – pareciam ainda estar na sua pele e ele não queria ir dormir e acordar para os mesmos monstros. Por isso, lera até um pouco antes da meia noite e então saíra em direção às cozinhas, em busca de um chocolate quente, talvez um chá, que o ajudasse a relaxar, ou passar o tempo.

Mas quando ouviu uma conversa de dentro do quarto do afilhado, Sirius sentiu seu sangue gelar.

E quando estava pronto para entrar no quarto e tirar aquele loiro sem graça de cima do seu afilhado, ouviu uma voz firme, que ele mal acreditara ser de Harry, dizendo para que o outro garoto saísse de seu quarto. Dizer que Sirius se sentira orgulhoso era dizer muito, muito pouco.

Mas só porque Harry lidara bem com a situação não queria dizer que ele não ia ter uma conversa com o tal namorado.

E isso é o que nos traz até a porta do quarto de Jacques, onde Sirius estava tentando – e conseguindo – parecer ameaçador.

"Nós dois vamos ter uma conversa, _Monsier Boncroi._"

Os olhos castanhos de Jacques ficaram tão grandes por um momento que Sirius quase riu, mas então lembrou que valentões intimidadores não riem e, portanto, fez o que valentões fazem: arqueou uma sobrancelha para o garoto, que pareceu recobrar a compostura e cumprimentou o homem com um aceno de cabeça.

Sirius Black sempre fora tão _alto_? Ele não parecera ser tão alto assim antes.

"Sobre o que, senhor Black?", Jacques indagou polidamente, ao que Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maléfico que fez o coração de Jacques gelar.

Talvez ele devesse tomar o homem mais a sério?

"Eu deveria ter formulado melhor minha frase...", disse Sirius, avançando na direção do loiro, encarando-o diretamente, "Eu vou te dar um aviso. E é melhor que você preste atenção nele. Você está prestando atenção, Boncroi?"

Jacques manteve-se em silêncio e apenas acenou a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Ótimo.", Sirius disse, seu sorriso se ampliando, e olhando nos olhos do garoto ainda, quase encostado nele, inclinando-se até seu rosto quase tocar o do loiro, "Eu passei doze anos em Azkaban, Boncroi. Com assassinos de verdade. É espantoso a quantidade de coisas que você aprende simplesmente por estar na presença de pessoas como eles. Aqui vai meu aviso: você machuca meu afilhado, e você não vai se arrepender. _Porque você não vai estar aqui para fazê-lo."_, ele se afastou lentamente e sorriu beatificamente, "Estamos entendidos?", mais uma vez, Jacques apenas acenou com a cabeça, pálido, e Sirius continuou sorrindo, "Ótimo. Boa noite, Boncroi.", ele concluiu, dando as costas para o loiro, que o viu entrar no quarto de Harry.

Se tivesse ficado ali mais alguns segundos, Sirius teria visto o sorriso de desdém delinear-se nos lábios de Jacques.

Sirius não estaria sempre por perto, e Harry não demoraria a mudar de idéia.

Enquanto isso, ele teria que encontrar outra pessoa para se divertir.

Harry era quem queria esperar.

Não ele.

**~*~**

Sirius entrou no quarto de Harry sem bater e encontrou exatamente o que esperava encontrar.

Harry estava sentado na cama, olhando para a lua pela janela com um rosto que falava de decepção. Sirius sorriu.

Oh, ter catorze anos novamente... que inferno!

"Sabe... Eu lembro de ver Lily com exatamente essa expressão no rosto toda vez que James fazia algo idiota."

Harry olhou para o padrinho e sorriu.

"Todo mundo é idiota, às vezes, não é?"

Sirius suspirou e sentou na cama, puxando um Harry agora de camiseta de pijama para seu lado, passando um de seus braços pelos ombros do menino, onde Harry alegremente deitou a cabeça, exatamente como fazia com Petunia quando estava chateado.

"Acho que sim... Todo mundo menos eu, é claro.", ele completou, fazendo Harry rir.

"Certo. Sei. Hogwarts, Sirius. Hogwarts."

Sirius teve a dignidade de parecer embaraçado por quase dois segundos inteiros antes de suspirar de novo, e mexer nos cachos bagunçados do cabelo de Harry.

"É a idade. Todos são um pouco idiotas quando tem essa idade, Harry. Você é uma exceção. Lily também era.", ele sorriu de maneira saudosa, "James era um imbecil. Sempre chamando a atenção dela do jeito errado, fazendo coisas idiotas para ver se ela o notava, fazendo cada vez mais que ela o visse como um pateta."

Harry riu em resposta.

"Quando eles começaram a namorar?"

"No nosso sétimo ano. Ele diminuiu o nível de idiotice por aquela época... Ela relaxou um pouco de ser tão certinha, eles deram certo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles nunca brigassem, nem se desentendessem. Isso acontece. O que não pode acontecer é um dos dois ceder sempre, ou simplesmente ceder em algo importante, por medo de perder. Se a pessoa que está com você não entende certas coisas, é porque ele não vale a pena."

Harry riu baixo.

"Eu sei, Sirius. Tia Petunia me ensinou isso desde sempre. Eu não vou... sabe... com o Jacques só porque ele quer. Se acontecer vai ser quando eu quiser."

Sirius beijou os cabelos de Harry.

"Esperto como a sua mãe."

"E enquanto meu pai estava correndo atrás dela, atrás de que _você_ corria?"

"Remus.", ele respondeu com um sorriso agridoce, surpreendendo Harry.

"Mesmo? Vocês estão juntos agora?", o garoto quis saber, ainda surpreso.

"Não. Mas eu espero que algum dia nós... sabe... possamos voltar."

Harry sorriu para Sirius.

"Eu estou torcendo por vocês. Espero que tudo dê certo."

Sirius sorriu de volta, e deitou na cama, Harry ao seu lado, adormecendo quase instantaneamente, enquanto seu padrinho o observava dormir, como costumava fazer quando Harry era um bebê.

Ele também esperava que tudo desse certo.

* * *

**Uau! Acabei! Então, cachorro esse Jacques, não? Tsk-tsk. Poor Harry. *sorriso maligno***

**Hoje, eu não vou pedir por reviews. Não, não vou.**

**Mesmo.**

**Eu vou abrir uma campanha!**

"**Apertem o botãozinho cinza com letrinhas verdes e faça o Harry-ruivo feliz"**

**Gostaram da campanha? Linda, né? Então, beijos, colaborem e**

**APERTEM O BOTÃO!**


	9. The fun good old times

**Título: **En Rouge

**Ship: **Harry X OC | Harry X Cedric | Remus X Sirius

**Rating:** **M**

**Capa:** link no profile

**Nada me pertence. Só a cor dos cabelos do Harry. Hehe.**

**Os avisos do capítulo 1 continuam valendo.**

**Olha só quem voltou!!!! Não é legal? Hahahaha**

**Desculpem o atraso, gente, meio que me deu um bloqueiozinho, mas já passou. XD**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado à Tsuki, que eu sei que ela curte um puppy love. Espero que gostem.**

**;****

**CAPÍTULO COM CLASSIFICAÇÃO 'M'. Se isso te incomoda, feche a janela. Obrigada.**

* * *

**_En Rouge_**

**The fun good old times**

Remus retornou à casa que estava se acostumando a chamar de sua para encontrar uma situação um tanto quanto… estranha.

Harry estava definitivamente mais distante de Jacques do que estivera desde que o francês chegara ali, e Sirius estava usando um sorrisinho permanente que simplesmente não podia significar nada de bom.

Ao menos, nada de bom para qualquer ser humano normal e com bom senso, classes das quais Sirius não fazia parte desde que... bom, desde que nascera.

Ele _era_ um Black, no fim das contas.

Quando Remus perguntou, no domingo à noite, o que havia acontecido, Sirius, mais uma vez, _sorrira _e dissera que 'nada'. Mas 'nada', Remus notou, fez com que Harry olhasse para seu namorado com uma certa dose de frieza que fez até Remus ter arrepios. E 'nada' também fez Jacques inventar uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que o uniforme de Azkaban que Sirius usara quando saíra da prisão de que seu pai 'precisava' dele de volta em casa e ele realmente teria que ir.

A uma _semana_ da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, para a qual já não havia mais ingressos.

'Nada' também fez Harry sorrir satisfeito com algo que Jacques sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de ir embora, e 'nada' também fez com que Sirius quase fizesse Jacques fizesse xixi nas calças antes de ir embora com um olhar.

'Nada' era, no fim das contas, algo extremamente interessante.

Na segunda feira, Remus já tinha uma dose suficiente de nada e tentara conversar com Sirius sobre o assunto, mas Harry aparecera no momento em que ele ia falar – ou talvez ameaçar Sirius, mas só um pouquinho – e arrastara seu padrinho para os estábulos, onde eles passaram boa parte da tarde. E por essa razão, Remus decidira deixar 'nada' para lá, porque 'nada' havia aproximado Harry de Sirius e, honestamente, 'nada' não poderia ser ruim se tinha aquele efeito.

Pelo menos, Remus esperava fervorosamente que não.

No fim das contas, Harry decidiu que ir para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol só com seus padrinhos e guardiões ia ser extremamente chato – porque dois adultos não poderiam ser divertidos, imagine o absurdo de tal conceito – e convidara uma amiga da escola para ir com eles.

A amiga de Harry era uma garota mais velha, educada, loira e _parte veela_ que pareceu muito surpresa quando nem Sirius, nem Remus pareceram encantados com ela.

Ah, se ela soubesse...

Mas isso não vem ao caso, ao menos, não _agora_, talvez mais tarde... Enfim.

Fleur Delacour chegou dois dias depois da partida de Jacques, e Remus ouviu ela e Harry conversando até altas horas da noite sobre o namorado do garoto. E foi nessa conversa – que ele não havia tido a _intenção_ de ouvir, ele casualmente passara pela porta, ouvira pequenas partes e talvez tivesse usado um feitiço para ouvir o resto, mas não havia sido _intencionalmente,_ e todo mundo sabe que é a intenção que realmente conta – que ele descobriu o que Jacques havia feito.

E naquele exato instante, Remus decidiu que Jacques havia sido muito, _muito_ esperto em deixar a casa, porque se ele estivesse ali quando o lobisomem descobrira tudo, ele seria um ex-garoto francês.

Mas aquela linha de pensamento não durou muito, porque algo mais chamou a atenção de Remus, e esse algo mais foi o fato que Jacques ainda _estava vivo e respirando_. E Remus sabia que Sirius sabia e aquilo não fazia o menos sentido.

Decidido a descobrir o mistério envolvendo a existência continuada daquele francês, Remus marchou até o quarto de Sirius no meio da noite.

E agora talvez seja um bom momento para tirar as crianças da sala, porque Sirius era um homem que não gostava de dormir vestido e Remus era um lobisomem que não... er... ficava feliz há muito, muito tempo.

Mas antes, ele precisava descobrir porque Jacques ainda vivia.

**~x~**

Sirius estava quase feliz. Não entendam o pobre homem mal, ou imaginem que ele era uma pessoa descontente: ele não era. Ser inocentado dos crimes que ele não cometera havia sido ótimo, ter Harry morando com ele era incrível, e finalmente ter o garoto o tratando como seu padrinho era mais do que maravilhoso, mas havia uma coisinha... faltando.

Ok, talvez não fosse uma _coisinha_, Remus provavelmente se sentiria ofendido se ouvisse o termo 'coisinha', Remus era um homem respeitável no fim das contas, não havia nada de '_inhas'_ nas suas coisas, mas com toda a certeza vocês entenderam que faltava algo a Sirius e esse algo pertencia a Remus.

Na verdade, esse algo _era_ Remus. E Sirius sabia disso. Soubera disso desde que tinha treze anos e vira o melhor amigo trocando de roupa no dormitório e sentira sua boca secar ao ver as costas marcadas por cicatrizes e os cabelos castanho claros que caíam na base do seu pescoço como uma carícia. Se ele fora lento para assumir seus sentimentos, se deixara preconceitos infundados colocarem-se no caminho deles dois, fora burrice e infantilidade sua – e de Remus, talvez um pouquinho – mas ele sabia e tinha certeza absoluta de que queria Remus e todas as suas coisas em sua vida de maneira permanente.

Ele só não sabia _como_ chegar lá.

Ia ser realmente maravilhoso, pensava Sirius com um suspiro, se Remus simplesmente adentrasse seu quarto no meio da noite.

E foi neste exato momento que Remus escancarou a porta do quarto de Sirius, fechando-a furiosamente em seguida, e seus olhos caíram sobre o homem surpreso em cima da cama.

E as pessoas ainda dizem que pensamento positivo não funciona.

"Remus!", exclamou Sirius, sentando na cama rapidamente, "Como vai?"

'_Remus, como vai?', _pensou Sirius incrédulo, '_Eu realmente __disse__ remuscomovai?'_

Sirius não precisava ter se preocupado com a falta de noção de suas palavras, no entanto, porque Remus estava... ahn... distraído por outras noções naquele momento.

A principal delas sendo que fazia _anos_ que ele não via Sirius... assim.

E por 'assim' entendam que estamos falando de um bruxo de idade não divulgada, mas que certamente parecia menos do que realmente era, aparência saudável, sentado em uma cama de lençóis de algodão egípcio da melhor qualidade que eram, aliás, a _única_ coisa que tal homem usava.

Isso, os cabelos pretos e lisos caindo sobre os olhos cinzas e um sorriso.

O que era mesmo que Remus havia ido fazer ali... Franceses... Algo a ver com matar um deles...

Harry!

O namorado de Harry e sua existência!

Aha, ele sabia porque estava ali.

"Por que exatamente que Jacques ainda está vivo?"

Sirius piscou.

Era o _meio da madrugada_, o homem da sua vida estava na beira da sua cama com o olhar mais compenetrado que ele já vira em _anos_, ele estava absolutamente _nu_ (!!!!!) e ele queria saber por que Jacques estava vivo.

Quem diabos era Jacques, de qualquer maneira??

Sirius piscou novamente.

"Ahn?", ele perguntou com muita eloqüência. Remus correu as mãos pelos cabelos de maneira frustrada e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto com passadas largas e zangadas.

Sem nem ao menos parar, ele lançou um feitiço silenciador no quarto e jogou a varinha em cima de uma mesinha ao canto do quarto, sem parar de caminhar o tempo todo.

"Jacques. Eu acabei de passar pelo quarto de Harry, e ouvi ele contando para Fleur sobre o que aconteceu. E eu sei que você sabe o que aconteceu, e eu quero saber porque exatamente aquele loiro ainda estava respirando quando ele saiu daqui, Sirius, porque _eu_ sou o controlado desse casal, você sabe disso, e _eu_ quero a cabeça loira e francesa daquele garoto da BANDEJA DO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, e se eu estou assim, eu imagino que você já deveria tê-lo matado, e eu não o culparia e ainda ajudava a enterrar o corpo no jardim dos fundos. Então eu preciso de uma explicação. Agora.", ele exigiu, finalmente parando e encarando Sirius que, na verdade, não ouvira muita coisa.

Para ser bem honesto, Sirius havia parado de ouvir no exato momento em que Remus dissera 'desse casal'.

Remus ainda se referia a eles dois como um casal. Eles foram um casal por alguns meses, ele certamente amava Remus como a metade de um casal deveria amar a outra metade, e ele com certeza queria fazer coisas de casal com Remus, e até mesmo coisas de casal que podem ser feitas em público: esse era o tamanho da vontade que ele tinha de estar com Remus.

E Remus chamara eles dois de casal.

Isso _tinha_ que significar alguma coisa, certo?

Tinha.

Ele sorriu.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Casal?", ele disse, um sorriso se manifestando até mesmo na palavra.

Remus teve a decência de ruborizar, mas apenas muito, muito pouco, antes de retomar a sua habitual calma e suspirar.

"Eu disse casal no sentido de dupla, Sirius. Duas pessoas, dois amigos, um casal de amigos, só isso. Mais nada. Agora você pode me explicar porque o pai de Jacques ainda não nos enviou o convite para o enterro...?"

"Oh.", disse Sirius, sua postura inteira murchando tão rápido que ele nem mesmo notara, "Claro. Amigos, padrinhos do Harry, os guardiões dele. Um casal _nesse sentido_, claro. Hum. Jacques. Certo.", ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo e desviou os olhos dos de Remus, dando de ombros e se jogando contra a cabeceira da cama de uma maneira que, em qualquer outra situação, Remus teria chamado de displicente, mas naquele exato instante parecia apenas derrotada, "Eu ouvi o que estava acontecendo e quando eu ia interferir... Eu ouvi o suficiente para perceber que Harry pode lutar as suas batalhas sozinho. Ao menos essa. Eu conversei com Jacques depois, um pouco de medo nunca fez mal a ninguém, mas Harry sabe onde está se metendo. E ele pode dar conta. Então nós conversamos um pouco e é... só. Agora que você já sabe porque Jacques está vivo, você pode ir para o seu quarto e eu posso ir dormir e só. Porque foi só pra isso que você veio, não foi?", a última frase tinha um tom um pouco mais esperançoso do que Sirius teria gostado e ele viu Remus parecer confuso por alguns segundos.

"Foi... foi só isso...", ele respondeu, um tanto distraído e Sirius fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Por Godric, o que era aquilo que estava doendo? Ele estava tendo um ataque do coração e não sabia? Bruxos tinham ataques?? Ele nunca ouvira nenhum relato. Seria ele o primeiro a ter um ataque do coração? Porque se não era um ataque, era um bom disfarce de um. Era como se alguém estivesse apertando seu coração inteiro com uma mão de aço, fazendo com que respirar se tornasse mais difícil, e seus olhos estavam ardendo e, Merlin, ele ia morrer de... dor? Era dor?

Não sabia.

Ele só sabia que queria que Remus saísse dali.

Porque, por algum motivo insano, era a visão de Remus na sua frente dizendo que só o que lhe interessava no quarto de Sirius era saber sobre Harry que estava causando seu ataque cardíaco.

Remus era um fator de risco, mais ou menos como comer carne com gordura e não fazer exercícios.

"Você pode ir agora?"

Mas Remus não estava o escutando. Ele apenas tinha aquele ar pensativo no rosto quando suspirou alguns segundos depois e encarou Sirius como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

"Essa foi uma atitude muito madura, Sirius. Conversar com Harry e deixá-lo enfrentar seus problemas. Muito madura mesmo. Eu estou surpreso."

Sirius não disse nada por alguns segundos, levantando o olhar lentamente para o de Remus, que teve que se controlar para não dar um passo para trás diante da intensidade daquele olhar.

"Surpreso? Porque eu fui _maduro_, eu suponho? Porque eu, Sirius Black, sempre rio de tudo, e não levo absolutamente _nada_ a sério, não é mesmo, Remus? Eu não penso antes de agir, e você sempre tem que vir atrás de mim, como se fosse minha mãe, para me tirar dos problemas? Porque você sempre ter de estar por perto, só porque eu não sei agir _de maneira madura_?"

"Bom, Sirius, não é como se você agisse assim _antes_, eu tinha, sim, que sempre estar arrumando as bagunças que você fazia!", Remus replicou, um tanto indignado, mas muito mais culpado pela quantidade de dor que havia na voz de Sirius.

"E VOCÊ JÁ PAROU PRA PENSAR QUE EU SÓ FAZIA AS BAGUNÇAS PARA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXASSE SOZINHO? Que eu tinha medo que se eu mostrasse que eu podia, sim, me comportar bem sozinho, você fosse me deixar? Que eu PRECISAVA de você muito, muito mais do que você precisava de mim? Você nunca pensou nisso, seu lobisomem BURRO?"

Remus estava um tanto quanto insultado de ter sido chamado de burro e de lobisomem. Snape havia usado o último tantas vezes como um insulto que nada consertaria o efeito que a palavra causava nele, e ser chamado de burro por Sirius era quase surreal.

Mas mesmo seu estado insultado não conseguiu deixar passar o fato de que... não. Ele nunca, jamais havia pensado nisso. Porque Sirius era... Sirius. Sirius Black. Puro-sangue sem preconceitos, acima do resto da humanidade não apenas porque ele era bonito, rico e de boa família, mas também porque nada disso afetava o julgamento que ele fazia das pessoas. O único defeito irreparável que qualquer pessoa poderia ter para Sirius era se ele fosse um Slytherin, mas isso tinha muito mais a ver com os seus pais o odiando por não ser um do que a casa em si.

Sirius não pensava em conseqüências. Sirius não pensava antes de agir. Sirius era esperto, e malicioso, e charmoso, e encantador, e poderia convencer qualquer um a fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele convencera Remus a ter um relacionamento com ele. Ele convencera Snape a ir atrás de Remus durante a lua cheia. Ele convencera o Ministério de que Harry estaria bem com ele. Ele convencera Harry de que ele era um bom padrinho.

Ele não precisava de Remus. Ou ao menos era isso que Remus sempre pensara.

Mas agora, vendo os olhos cinza cheios de lágrimas e mágoa, e vê-lo admitir que ele _queria precisar de Remus_, e que ele achava que Remus não precisava dele...

Remus concluiu que era um acéfalo. Um ser infectado pelo vírus da licantropia e desprovido de qualquer inteligência. Como diriam os jovens, ele era _uma anta_.

Incrédulo com a própria estupidez, Remus não se moveu ou falou por algum tempo... Aparentemente tempo demais, pois Sirius o encarava entre furioso, envergonhado e decepcionado.

O homem tomou fôlego e juntou o lençol em volta da cintura, ajoelhando-se na cama em frente a Remus, e quando ele falou, foi com uma voz tão baixa que Remus poderia jurar que tinha imaginado se não fosse por ter visto seus lábios se movendo.

"Só esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa e vá embora, Remus."

Remus engoliu em seco.

"Não."

Sirius o encarou surpreso.

"Não?", repetiu, "Como assim 'não'? Um homem não tem mais o direito de dormir nesta casa??!!"

"Não, seu idiota. O meu 'não' foi para a sua pergunta. Não, eu nunca pensei que você precisasse de mim. Não, eu nunca pensei que você realmente me quisesse por perto tanto quanto eu queria você. Não, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse sentir isso depois do que você passou. Não, eu nunca pensei que você _realmente sentisse alguma coisa por mim_ depois de ter acreditado que eu era o espião. Não, eu não pensei, agora, depois que você voltou, que você pudesse querer estar comigo de novo, porque você não confiou em mim antes."

O olhar de Remus também tinha sua quantidade de lágrimas agora, e sua voz era muito mais amarga do que ele pretendia. Ele queria acreditar, antes, meses antes, e durante todo o tempo que esteve com Sirius depois de ele sair da prisão, que nada do seu passado poderia machucá-lo, porque era apenas isso: o passado.

Mas podia. E machucava.

Porque Sirius estava sofrendo, e Remus não era tão tolo a ponto de não saber os motivos, mas ele também sofria.

Ele amava Sirius. Amava Sirius mais do que muita coisa. Amava Sirius mais do que amava ler perto de uma lareira no inverno, amava Sirius mais do que amava receber respeito de outras pessoas, amava Sirius mais do que amara qualquer outra pessoa, com exceção de Harry, mas era outro tipo de amor.

Mas ele sabia – agora, pelo menos, ele sabia – que não podia amar Sirius mais do que amava a si mesmo.

E pelo amor que ainda tinha por si, ele não podia simplesmente abrir os braços e dizer que tudo estava bem, quando não estava. Porque se Sirius confiasse nele – se Sirius tivesse confiado nele – nada de ruim teria acontecido. Sirius não teria sido preso, Harry teria crescido com eles dois, e ele não teria passado doze anos sofrendo, sozinho, sem ninguém a quem recorrer nas noites de lua cheia e nos dias de dor. Sirius teria ficado seguro.

Eles teriam sido felizes.

"Eu sempre confiei em você.", veio a resposta firme de Sirius, e Remus não pôde se conter e riu uma risada curta, baixa e fria, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Só não o suficiente para me contar sobre o Fiel do Segredo?"

"Era perigoso!"

"Por que eu sou um lobisomem que poderia decidir que o poder com Greyback seria mais interessante que segurança da minha FAMÍLIA?"

"NÃO, SEU IMBECIL, PORQUE VOCÊ PODERIA SER TORTURADO ENQUANTO ESTAVA NAS MISSÕES SUICIDAS QUE DUMBLEDORE TE MANDAVA!", Sirius devolveu furioso ao perceber o tamanho da burrice do homem que amava, "Você realmente achou que nenhum de nós ia descobrir que Dumbledore havia mandado que você se infiltrasse nos grupos de lobisomens para descobrir informações? Você realmente pensou que eu e James não íamos descobrir o que você estava fazendo? Você realmente achou que nós dois, o homem que te amava e o homem que te queria como a um irmão de sangue, que nós íamos permitir que você andasse por aí com um segredo desse tamanho, sabendo que tínhamos um espião? Que ele poderia dizer que você sabia do segredo? Que você poderia ser capturado e torturado por informações?"

"E então vocês decidiram o quê?! Esconder informações de mim para o meu próprio bem?!"

"É ÓBVIO QUE SIM, SEU IDIOTA! Você era a pessoa mais importante para mim naquele momento. Manter você seguro vinha antes, MUITO ANTES de mantê-lo bem informado. Você lembra quantas vezes eu tentei fazer com que você me contasse o que estava fazendo? Era porque eu sabia. E porque eu sabia que era perigoso. E eu queria você seguro, da mesma maneira que James queria Lily segura, só que eu não tinha um bebê para pesar na sua consciência. E você não se importou com o que EU IA SENTIR se você morresse naquelas malditas missões! Você só se importou em ir! Então, sim, eu omiti muita coisa de você, porque você ia ficar mais seguro assim! Me processe! Me coloque em Azkaban por manter o homem que eu amava, E AINDA AMO, um pouquinho mais seguro, porque ele era idiota demais para tentar fazer isso sozinho! Me bata! Me tranque nas masmorras! Me coloque em uma sala com o retrato da minha mãe! Me dê uma toalinha de chá e me chame de elfo doméstico! Me..."

"SIRIUS!", Remus gritou, vendo que o homem não ia parar em nenhum futuro próximo.

"O QUE FOI?", ele gritou de volta.

"Cale a boca.", foi tudo que Remus disse antes de puxar Sirius contra si e cobrir e boca dele com a sua.

Era como se Remus fosse um homem se afogando e que descobrira que, finalmente, crescera guelras e podia respirar embaixo d'água.

Não era apenas a falta que sentira de Sirius... Era perceber que Sirius o amara e amava tanto que faria praticamente qualquer coisa por ele, até uma coisa idiota como se arriscar em um plano quase suicida e não contar apenas para mantê-lo seguro.

Era ver Sirius _o amava_.

E Remus estava maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais do que feliz em mostrar o quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto amava-o também.

Empurrando Sirius desajeitadamente sobre a cama, Remus se deixou cair sobre ele, suas mãos ansiosas percorrendo cada centímetro de pele que conseguia encontrar, tirando o lençol que enrolava uma parte da anatomia de Sirius que Remus estava mais do que contente em ver novamente.

"Hummm... Remus...", Sirius balbuciou, uma de suas mãos procurando o zíper da calça do homem, enquanto a outra estava em seus cabelos grisalhos, segurando-o com força, quase que com medo que ele desaparecesse.

Remus levantou apenas o suficiente para puxar seu suéter sobre a cabeça e abrir sua calça – uma missão na qual Sirius não estava tendo muito sucesso – antes de ser puxado para cima de Sirius mais uma vez.

Afastando as pernas nuas para que Remus se encaixasse entre elas, Sirius sentiu os dedos finos de Remus afastando-se de sua coxa para suas costas e descer, mas Sirius estava sem paciência ou vontade para preparações.

Ele _precisava de Remus e precisava dele naquele-instante_.

"Não...", ele sussurrou, "Agora, Remus... Por favor...", ele quase gemeu, sua ereção atritando contra o estômago de Remus, que o encarou, tentando pensar racionalmente.

"Vai doer..."

"AGORA!", Sirius gritou e Remus compreendeu. Precisavam daquilo muito mais do que como contato físico, prazer e satisfação.

Precisavam daquilo porque precisavam saber e ter a certeza de que era real.

Tomando a boca de Sirius em mais um beijo com força o suficiente para deixá-lo marcado, Remus guiou-se para dentro do outro homem, ouvindo-o gemer baixo, a princípio, e então gritar mais alto a cada vez que Remus entrava-o mais fundo.

O lobisomem parou de se mover alguns instantes, tentando dar tempo para que Sirius se acostumasse, mas Sirius não parecia estar de acordo com aquele plano, pois se afastou lentamente e então moveu seu corpo de encontro ao de Remus mais uma vez, fazendo-o entrar e sair dele, mesmo sem se mover.

"Remus... Mais... Agora...", ele disse, entre respirações entrecortadas, e Remus decidiu atender seu pedido, apoiando um dos braços na cama, enquanto o outro erguia um pouco do quadril de Sirius da cama.

Seus corpos pareciam ter reencontrado seu antigo ritmo perfeito, em harmonia precisa, enquanto moviam-se juntos, cada vez mais rápido, e mais forte, e mais intenso, até que Remus não pôde mais segurar e derramou-se dentro de Sirius, afundando seu rosto no pescoço e cabelos dele, deixando o ar escapar de maneira trêmula. Sirius ainda se moveu mais algumas vezes, acariciando-se com uma das mãos, até gemer alto, gritando o nome de Remus, para então se deixar cair na cama, cansado e plenamente satisfeito.

Remus saiu de cima dele e o beijou uma, duas, três vezes, com calma e preguiça, beijos lentos e satisfeitos, antes de se deitar ao lado de Sirius, que imediatamente se aconchegou sobre o peito do lobisomem, que então acariciou seus cabelos lenta e compassadamente.

Minutos se passaram em paz, e Sirius estava quase adormecido quando ouviu a voz baixa de Remus.

"Eu estou _tão feliz_ de ter feito um feitiço silenciador nesse quarto quando eu entrei."

Sirius riu baixo e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"E é melhor não tirá-lo até amanhecer. Porque nós ainda nem começamos. Pode ir tirando a calça, Senhor Lobisomem. Nós temos treze anos de atraso para tirar."

E Remus apenas riu.

A vida realmente parecia melhor agora.

* * *

**Éééééé, sem Harry hoje, mas no próximo tem Harry e CEDRIC, não é legal??**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
